A second chance at happiness 2
by Char88
Summary: Caroline and kate fluffy/love/lust/drama fic on them getting together and all the bits the program skipped. Having problems with my account as I'm new so started a new one so first part this story is the same a previous post with added updates. So I'll see if you guys like it before writing more. Thanks... All characters and partial story Sally wainwright and bbc.
1. Chapter 1

ok having an issue with my account not sure what's wrong so set up a new account..so I can't update and can't tell if this fic has already posted so... I'm gonna update again with all 3 chapters. Then hopefully get sorted out and give me time to see if anyone reading it or not! Thanks hope you enjoy reading x

Caroline bent over the desk in her office, letting out a large sigh it had been a long day and an even longer week.

John had been a total prick turning up drunk most evening hurling abuse although he seemed to forget he was the philandering one and the reason to their problems. She had always been the dutiful wife who had gone with the flow getting on with whatever life through their way always the strong one. She had always been the mother and the father Johns only contribution was disruption and paying the occasional bill. Really looking back she wondered why she had allowed herself to become so bogged down by it all! She didn't need him other than for the conception of her two beautiful boys who had made the mundane miserable existence in her marriage worth it.

She had never done anything for herself always others came first it was for her mother she chose John it was his decision to start a family, his ambition to be a writer than led her to Sulgrave as she now was responsible to up holding the lifestyle they had all become accustomed to now he'd changed his career path. It was all for the boys the smiling when she felt like tears and so alone so deeply unhappy, for the boys shed stayed with he had thrown it all in her face all the hard work of ,making there marriage work sleeping with that drunken very uncharming boring women.  
>She was lost in her thoughts as she reassembled the papers on her desk, unaware of the eyes upon her from the door, a small cough made her swim back to reality as she turned to see who had interrupted her inner thoughts.<br>She couldn't help but let a small smile flicker over her face as she saw the beautiful face smiling back at her, a sight for saw eyes she had noticed more and more how she had become transfixed with this beauty over the last few weeks. Surprised anything could make her smile at the moment but just her presence made her feel warm reminded her she was still confused her greatly she had assumed her feelings were because somebody had taken time to notice her for no other reasons than to be friendly. But the more time she spent with her the more she was unsure of her growing feelings once upon a time shed felt something similar but now ... had it always been there did she even know herself anymore that she had pretended to be something she wasn't for so long she had forgot and this special person was awakening every fibre of her being?

She smiled again "kate" she spoke softly "can I help you with anything"  
>Kate stepped into the room taking in Caroline's beautiful face the dimples that formed in her cheeks when she smiled the small flush that spread over her cheeks moving her gaze down to her neck and towards the bosom of her body where her shirt gapped slightly, letting her eyes travel down her shapely legs in those breathe caught in her throat she had never seen anyone so desirable her whole body tingled she wanted to move closer she could feel the pull so strong.<p>

"um I just wondered if you were ok you seemed ... not your self today well for a while and I was concerned wondered if u fancied a drink I've had a rubbish week maybe we could share our stresses over a bottle of wine or two?"  
>She took a breath maybe this was a bad Idea she thought she knew she was married and straight why was she putting herself in a position to get hurt she knew this could never go anywhere... yet something had niggled at her she had noticed Caroline gaze when she walked by and in the staff room something was pulling her in.. this women was intoxicating her senses.<br>Caroline took a breath she shouldnt she had the boys to fed and john to deal with when she got home why had she let him come back to stay at hers there was bound to be drama just what she needed. She looked at the papers on her desk she had enough paperwork to do without having to sort it all back in the correct order before embarking on trying to sieve through it..

Logically her workload and everything else was telling her to say no she didn't want to confuse the boundaries of employer and employee and yet, looking into Kate's caring beautiful face she felt as though the barrier had already been crossed shed seen through her fake smile, she had come to extend the hand of friendship and she needed stepped closer into the room Caroline took a breath..yep there was that too she was fully aware her body tingled almost ached to bridge the gap between them to be close to couldnt deny sh was besotted with this stunning women who stood before her but no she couldnt be and if she was she must not be..  
>"yes ?"<br>Shit what did u do that for Caroline the words had escaped her lips almost on impulse without thinking.  
>"great yeah illI'll meet u at the pub in fifteen I'll drop my car home so can drink"<p>

"ok sounds good the Camden arms?"  
>"perfect"<br>kate smiled yes you are just that Dr Elliot "PERFECT" she though as she turned around and left the office.  
>caroline sat down her heart calm down its just a friendly drink you are allowed to have friends to have a life it's ok.. she muttered to herself getting her phone out to text william plans and walked to the office door picked up her things and locked it behind her.<p>

Part 2

The sky grew darker outside as the two women chatted as if they'd know each other for such a longtime, Caroline couldn't help but feel warm inside like the future was no longer scary that she knew there were still things in the world to make her feel good about herself. She listened to Kate talk about her life and how her marriage had broken down and how shed always knew she wasn't destined to be with a man. She saw Caroline's reaction and shifted further from Caroline, she had been stupid how could she have misread the signals she had know Caroline was straight but never had she imagined to have seen that reaction from Caroline.

caroline shifted un easily as Kate talked about her sexuality the more she spoke the more she couldn't fight the images of when she had been with a women it had felt so different than with john so right like everything fitted. It made her feel uncomfortable the reason she had buried these feelings so long ago was because she was scared to see others reactions there judgements on her lifestyle to live with people staring and talking about her, the fear she had gone along with what her mother wanted for her .. To marry john and settle down. Only now being so close to kate she realized she was struggling to fight the need to touch her to close the gap between then but her inner struggle of conforming not wanting to be different raged inside her.

seeing Kate's face she didn't want kate to miss-understand she understood kate more than shed ever liked to placed her hand on Kate's I... I.

No Caroline it's fine I shouldn't have gone into it.." why shouldn't you?" Caroline allowed her hand that sat on her lap to touch Kate's leg she saw the beautiful hazel eyes alight. "I understand" Caroline whispered moving her hand up higher. She had no idea where this new self confidence was coming from maybe it she was fed up of being a prisoner inside herself and for once was going to through practicability out the window and have what she wanted, or maybe the three bottles of wine they had devoured in the last couple of she felt alive she felt her body tingle as Kate's hand met hers and stopped it in her tracks there eyes meeting ablaze with desire. The last bell rounded in the pub "fancy another drink at mine " kate asked she was unsure what was going on but as Caroline nodded she hoped she knew where this was leading and shed never felt more excited, nervous, HORNY in her life.

we can walk to mine, save a cab? Caroline nodded as they reached the outside of the pub they knocked into a group of men coming out shoving them closer together against the walL as they wolf whistled towards the two women pushed against the entrance.

Caroline could feel her heart pumping as if trying to escape her rib age, she could feel Kate's breathe upon hers she could feel her stomach jolt thinking of the possibilities which could happen this very second if she was brave enough to make the lost her nerve drawing herself back apologizing.

Kate felt herself on fire god she was so damn sexy those moist lips and those flushed cheeks from the cold, shed felt Caroline's breathe felt her anticipation.. What had stopped her closing that gap? She knew how she felt god if shed had her way she'd have ripped Caroline's clothes off a hundred times in the last few weeks and ravaged her on the desk then and there until she screamed for felt her body tingle at the mere thought of touching that delicate pale skin, allowing her hands to take in every curve every mole very tiny detail drinking her in. Taking her breast in her mouth as her fingers ran over her stomach tantalizingly close feeling Caroline's stomach flip at the desire for her hands to move lower and take her to oblivion.

she returned to the present feeling flushed Caroline was watching as she licked her lips before pulling herself away.. No shed had too much to drink she should go home.

kate I'm sorry but it's getting late I think I should get back to the boys check Johns not causing problems but thank you for a lovely night, see you Monday"

kate felt her unease " oh! Ok, I'll wait for you to get a taxi then" Caroline saw her disappointment her confusion "it's ok there is a taxi rank just down the road" Caroline felt herself regaining her control her frost demeanor reappearing the shields going up bolting her into self preservation, had she been thinking she had led kate up the garden path and no had changed her mind confusing her, confusing there friendship their working relationship. Fuck! Caroline why to always bugger things up, she screamed at herself.

They walked in silence to the taxis and exchanged a rather formal goodbye as each went there own way.

Part 3

As kate shut the front door behind her she kicked it , blown that one then! Pushed it but she seemed to be on my wave length god straight women why do I even look there way I always get hurt. She intended now to not dwell on it try just be friends knowing that shed tested the waters and they were too turbulant for her to she lay in bed her mind wandered to her once more she let her hand slip beneath the sheet she couldn't help it the same fantasy had played out in her mind over the last few Elliot was like a drug and tonight had made it worse she felt how her hand had stroked her leg with purpose a silent tribute to Caroline felt something too. she moaned into her pillow as she pushed herself over the edge, she wouldn't give up!

Caroline rolled over again god she was restless thank god it was Saturday tomorrow because it was nearly dawn and shed yet to succumb to sleep.

she could see her lips wet and moist hear her voice, see her smile watch as she flicked her hair out of her face. God who was she kidding she was falling for Kate her problem now was her body ached in approval but everything else screamed no! This wasn't her she was professional, married yes separated but married and she was STRAIGHT! She so wanted to believe she was straight it's just a crush she thought to herself finally getting up and walking quietly downstairs to make a coffee.

Both women sitting on the fence over the weekend Caroline in her inner turmoil of what she wanted and need against what shed been programmed to do.. And kate knowing she wanted Caroline but not wanting to push her, she didn't want to loose her friendship but she so desperately wanted more.

both spent the whole weekend picking up their phone to ring one another and talking themselves out of it.

Monday came Caroline groaned as she got out the car god she h oped she didn't have to see her today she couldn't deal with that, hearing her mothers voice echoing about not getting involved with people at work.

She walked to her office telling Beverly she was mega snowed under and could she keep disruptions to a minimum.

Kate sat tapping the table she had given Caroline all weekend and yet she had spoken to her, she wasn't at assembly as she usually was and not in the staff at lunch. It reached 2.30 she had a free period there was nothing for it she needed to know where she stood, so slowly gracellfully walked down to Caroline's office.

She found Beverly on guard "Sorry she's very busy"

"oh ok" she sighed heavily "I'll tell her u want to see her" " do t worry not important" she mumbled aware Caroline was probably avoiding her as kate walked towards the door to leave Caroline's door opened "I've got a few minutes Kate" Kate sucked in her radiant smile smiling back she slowly followed Caroline into her office Slightly confused After not hearing anything all weekend.

Caroline shut the door and before kate had a chance to breathe Caroline pushed her against the door her mouth found Kate's. Soft tender passionate kisses as their lips connected again and again. Kate could feel Caroline's chest rise and fall rapidly as kate ran her hands over Caroline's back. Breathing in her scent felting her hand moving across her 's hands fumbled at her shirt pulling it from the constraints of her skirt letting her cold fingertips relish the touch of Kate's bare skin dancing higher settling her skin on fire with her seductive touch.

Kate exhaled her body pushing towards Caroline's her hips grinding against Caroline's pelvis her passion her lust exploding. Caroline felt her body on fire as she felt the heat of Kate's body against her, she sank in deeper to the kiss allowing Kate's tongue access into her mouth as the kiss became more heated more urgent. Tasting her hot breathe mingled with hers they fitted together so well she wasn't suprsised shed felt there chemistry since they met but last night jezz!

Her hand traveling higher up kate abdomen until it reached her bra where she cupped it caressing her breast allowing her fingertips to tweak her heard the moan of pure pleasure escape Kate's locked lips she felt her need rising she felt herself moisten between her legs as she became more turned on. She never been this aroused ever sleeping with john.

The need to breathe brought them apart as they breathed heavily there eyes transfixed to one another the gaze so deep as there bodies pulsed trying to regain composure.

Kate opened her mouth but nothing came out Caroline smiled "wow!" Kate began to laugh "well yes that's one word but I've got a few others" the both laughed "what does this... Um.. What do you..?" kate struggled to articulate "I'm not sure I want you that's all I know"Caroline blushed "this is a bit new to me" she looked down ashamed "I shouldn't have it will make things difficult"

kate walked forward lifting her chin so there eyes met once again "do you want me, because I want you! " Caroline saw the burning reflected in her own eyes into Kate's "yes!" She whispered.

kate smiled and briefly let there lips reach again there moans escaping both their mouths. "want to come to mine later" kate asked her smile beamed at Caroline "yep Caroline smirked back leaning in to nuzzle at her neck "I want you in so many ways"she lips locked again as they edged back to the door once more kate pulled back "I have a lesson in a minute" she pulled away stay there she put her hands up to distance them." God I've wanted you for so long I need to go before I ravish you hear in your office like I've dreamt of doing" Caroline feigned a look of mock horror laughing "really?"

"god you don't know how sexy you. Are she reached forward pecked her on the lips tonight!

Tonight, Caroline replied as kate almost ran from the office down the corridor.

Sent from my iPad


	2. Chapter 4

As Caroline approached Kate's front door her stomach jolted she could feel the anticipation she knew this was what she wanted but still this was a big step in her becoming herself not the fake Caroline she had created so well even she had believed it.

Kate opened the door the smile flooded her face "hi" she took Caroline's hand pulling her inside as the door shut pushing her against it. She took Caroline's lips their eyes locked before tightly closing in the bliss of feeling her mouth connect with Caroline's as they swirled together in what was the perfect kiss.

Caroline pulled back breathless "hi" she smiled coyly.

I didn't know what's to bring she extended her arm handing over the bottle of red "lovely kate whispered a drink to quench our thirst after.."

Caroline raised her eyebrows before laughing at Kate's expression "what" Kate giggled "we both know what's going to happen why pretend otherwise" Caroline took a deep intake of breath "I can't wait" she felt the goosebumps erupted over her body her core ache.

Kate pulled her in close letting their bodies press together feeling her breath mingle with her own, letting her hands explore her slender figure over the barriers that soon would be discarded.

Feeling Kate's hip bone press desperately against her pelvis Caroline let her finger tips make light work of her top lifting it over Kate's head allowing their lips to part for seconds before taking them back kissing more deeply with more purpose more need more want.

Kate mimicked her actions slowly undoing Caroline's buttons on her shirt to allow it to drop of her sholders diverting her lips to meet Caroline's collar bone, she felt her quiver beneath her touch her sharp intake of breath. Caroline let her lips meet Kate's neck pulling her closer still. "Kate... she muttered almost incoherently, kate looked up to see Caroline's eyes pooled with lust for her "take me to bed, make love to me" kate pecked Caroline's lips before taking her hand leading her towards the stairs. "My pleasure, thought us never ask!" She giggled as they both ran up the stairs to Kate's king size bed ...


	3. Chapter 5

Caroline pulled kate towards the bed "nice room" she giggled as she eyed up Kate's ample breasts she could see her nipples through the fabric and felt the wetness pool between her legs." "Surprised you noticed " kate giggled as her eyes met Caroline's "what the views amazing from this room" she whispered as she pulled kate down on top of her body.

Their bodies met each other exploring as they undressed each other kate let her teeth nip at Caroline's skin as she felt her shudder pulling her closer their mouths found each other once again in smoldering hot kisses as Caroline's hands skimmed down Kate's torso stopping to pull her trousers down she stopped above Kate's underwear, she could smell her scent feel the heat she felt Kate's body tense beneath her at the though of Caroline being so close of what was to come.

Caroline moved up Kate's body smothering hot deep kisses as she went leaving a red trail upto Kate's mouth as her hands smoothed over her dark flesh, feeling her body shake with 's hands finally met her underwear letting them tickle over the hem, slipping them slowly inside feeling the moist heat radiating from her core, she felt her buck her hips towards the palm of her hand.

Their eyes connected "Are you sure this is what you..." She spoke softly to Caroline her eyes speaking volumes..Her voice was lost as Caroline drove her fingers hard onto Kate's core letting them rub and flick feeling her shake hearing her moan in pleasure "omg! " kate whispered as Caroline's lips took over her flesh her other hand un clasped her bra letting her lips sink to meet her hard erect felt the heat grow as Caroline lowered her mouth once more browsing over her stomach she felt the butterfly's in her stomach this felt so right, she'd never been this turned lowered her underwear letting her mouth take Kate's bud in her mouth flicking and licking she saw the most amazing sensual sight as Kate withered at her touch as her knuckles whitened clasping the bed covers trying not to come... As Caroline's lips met her hot bud again she nipped and simultaneously drove her fingers inside her core, she felt Kate's shock her passion as her walls clenched around her fingers she pumped them in harder faster her hand pressed against Kate's stomach as her body convulsed before withdrawing them and pushing them in deeper she felt Kate's body tense she let her eyes meet Kate's face seeing her eyes shut tight a smile on her lips as Caroline finally pushed her over the edge "fuck! " kate breathed as she spilled over the edge and slowly allowed her breathing to normalize and open her eyes still not fully recovered.


	4. Chapter 6

Caroline moved up the bed and laid next to Kate watching her slowly come back to her from the sex driven haze. Kate watched her smiling "you sure you haven't been doing that for the last 20 years, your technique is.. Well wow" she giggled.

"my turn" she smiled as she pulled Caroline closer, Caroline shifted a little pulling her trousers down her legs throwing them onto the floor "made it easier for you" she winked as Kate moved to pull her even closer letting kisses trail over her flesh she reached around Caroline's back removing her bra pulling it off to reveal Caroline's breasts "god ur so sexy" she watched Carolines face flush hearing those words watching her sprawled beneath her exposed to her she looked so vulnerable yet as her lips met Caroline's she confirmed what she had said, her hands traced over her neck and travel past her shoulders feeling the soft skin melt under her fingers as Caroline arched her back to meet the touch of Kate's body her body betraying her cool facade telling kate her body ached for her touch ached for more ached for release.

Kate wanted to show Caroline how much she already meant for her she was aware that this might not be a long term thing for Caroline and in the light of day may change her mind, she was aware of the possibility of her getting hurt. But she had imagined this so many times having Caroline naked in her bed convulsing under her ministrations screaming her name as she let go and Kate drove her to the edge of ecstasy.

That was exactly what she was going to do she wasted no time taking off her underwear letting her fingers find Caroline soaking wet core letting them explore the folds of skin that lay there letting her mouth travel south to meet them. Her lips found her throbbing centre taking her in her mouth she felt her nails dig into her scalp as her fingers joined in rubbing slowly in soft circles changing the speed feeling Caroline bucking ferociously at her felt like she was about to explode shed never felt like this never had anyone be so in tune with her needs she felt her toes curl tightly she felt her body shake she felt that feeling on the brink of losing total control.

she hung on Kate's every touch feeling her pushing her closer feeling her breathe upon her core her finger melt deep inside her she felt her self clamp around them begging for more she shook as Kate increased her movements thrusting two three fingers deep inside her she shuddered as the the fire was set through her body she screamed Kate's name as her tongue met her hot centre and finally drove her over the edge hard.

kate slowly removed herself crawling up to pepper kisses all over Caroline's neck as the Caroline rode the last waves of her orgasm before slowly opening her eyes to look at Kate

"God your amazing she whimpered as she pulled Kate into her embrace, Kate rested her head upon Caroline's breasts listing to her rapid breath slow as they held each other.

This was going to be the start of something amazing Caroline sighed contentedly as they snuggled together.


	5. Chapter 7

ok this is a little bit raunchier than I intended hope that's you for your comments sorry for any spelling mistakes I've proof read it but am exhausted so hope I haven't missed anything anyway Enjoy! let me know what you think xxx

It had been a long weekend of lust filled texts since they had spent the night together, totally in awe of one another. Lawrence's rugby arrangements and Williams university applications,Johns outrageous behavior and her mother on the door step every five minutes had kept Caroline busy. She was unsure what the next move was with kate not wanting to rush or even truly admit what her feelings were but she missed her like a dull ache that wouldn't leave.

Kate had lunch with her mother and been grilled about her love life hence had been lying all afternoon about what had put the smile on her face and constantly checking her phone. She was unsure what Caroline was thinking mayb she was having doubts and had made up excuses not to see her or mayb she just thought it a one off.. She was confused..

The dreaded Monday morning arrived as Caroline hauled up to her office and departed from the boys she sighed it was going to be another long week but at least she got to see kate, her spirits lifted instantly. she walked in to find Beverly shuffling papers and exchanged the pleasantries."I just wondered if u could send for kate to come to my office for a meeting in her second period she has a free, don't bother her now she be busy with her form class but if u could nip down just after they finish first period" "of course" "thank you" caroline let her arm touch her assistant this was the mood Caroline was going to be in all week, this was going to be a marked improvement on the last few she smiled.

Caroline shut her office door and took her phone to text Kate telling her she was going to be stuck in meetings most of the morning and wouldnt be able to see her.

As Kate's phone buzzed in her pocket she could help feeling terribly disappointed as yet again Caroline seemed to be avoiding her , or she was busy and she still wouldn't get five minutes with her either was not what shed hoped for.

As the bell for second period rang Caroline smiled as she slipped her shirt off and removed her bra gently she buzzed through to Beverly to check she was going to go and get kate and to then take a break as they'd be a private meeting for at least an hour and to make the most of Caroline not needing her.

Caroline positioned herself behind her desk lowering her glasses down her nose slighty she sat in anticipation.

A gentle knock at the door " who is it?" "It's kate" "are you alone?" "Yes why" now she was very confused shed sent for her after all she knew she was coming.

" Come in" Caroline spoke clearly she watched as Kate opened the door without looking at her turning to shut it before looking up at Caroline at the desk.

"what the..." Her jaw dropped as she took in this most beautiful woman half naked at her desk doing her most sexy sultry look."I missed you" Caroline pouted standing up and walking slowly to kate "god Caroline I missed you too I thought you were avoiding me".

"No not avoiding but I needed to see you with enough time to do this she pushed Kate aggressively towards the door locking it moving closer still letting her hot breath tickle Kate's neck she plunged her lips towards her lovers. Taking in the kiss she let her head swim of thoughts of this naked woman's body wither under her touch a few nights before it had haunted her.

"you know I had to touch myself because you weren't there to do it for me!"

Kate was shocked at her forward ness but also extremely turned on.. "I..I" Kate's mouth unable to express the words "no matter your here now but first" she moved to her shirt "off," she whispered Kate ripping her blouse off, watching as Caroline took in the sight of her free breasts. "Risky" Caroline giggled she let her mouth find her neck nipping leaving the flesh raw from its ordeal allowing her left hand to cup her breast cupping and rubbing playing with her nipple before letting her free hand slip down her torso. Kate took a shap inhale as un like she had expected Caroline's hand didnt stop there to tease her but forced itself past the top of her trousers and into her knickers. Immediately she felt her legs buck as Caroline's fingers found her warmth caressing the folds of skin that lay there flicking her clit rubbing in small circles getting faster and faster. She could feel the haze defending on her body herself intoxicated buy her body's reactions toCarolines touch.

"your making me so wet" she huskily whimpered into to Caroline's ear "that's the idea" she smiled. Those eyes were enough to feel her stomach flip the sensation growing that deepening need the feeling that would finally tip her over the edge.

"your so hot" Caroline spoke gently as she took her nipple into her mouth as Kate ached her back hitting her head hard against the door "oh fuck" she moaned "shit Caroline..ii"

Caroline loved watching her like this to feel her, she let her hand slip further into her pants allowing her fingers to find the entrance of her core she teased her opening feeling kates nails dig into her shoulder as she let her fingers enter her core pounding deep inside, she felt her lover convulse against her "more" Kate almost screaming "shh" Caroline spoke knowing anyone could walk past or drop something into the outer office and hear them and she didn't actually confirm Beverly had left.

Although enjoying watching Kate erotically squirm under her sensual touch she knew she needed to bring her to her climax and release her, she let her palm rub against her core as she let her fingers delve deeper into her centre feeling Kate tense around her fingers her breathing increase her face flushed her breasts bounce gently as her whole body shook .. Until finally she came hard.

Caroline sought her lips letting her fingers trailing all over her body as Kate rested against her slowly calming her body as she looked at Caroline. " if you keep making me feel like that I'm going to fall in love with you"

"I hope so" Caroline winked as she moved away from Kate and went to sit on the sofa in her office.

"god you so beautiful"

"your Magnificent caroline. .she spoke confidently dipping her voice to whisper under her breathe the last sentence "please Don't break my heart"

Caroline watched Kate her heart melted she could she how much Kate already cared for her but also saw the fear the pain from the inner turmoil to avoid the heartache the hurt.

"Ill try my best I promise" Caroline spoke softly. Kate blinked unsure if she had heard her almost unspoken words watching Caroline as she patted to the sofa Kate felt her body push her towards Caroline desperate to bridge the gap between them. Caroline closed her eyes god she was already emotionally drawn in was it love? she craved to have Kate close just to hold her just to pepper soft kisses on her cheeks and tell her everything was going to be ok to be together , together she felt at peace shut away from the rest of the world.


	6. Chapter 8

Not sure if anyone still reading and fallen behind with updates but if you are here is some more...

They sat in the coffee shop gazing at one another it had been a beautiful afternoon, she couldn't believe a whole week had passed since they had first admitted how they felt. Caroline on many levels hadn't looked back, surprised how at home she felt how easily Kate had perfectly slipped into her life in every way with herself and the boys.

As she looked at her phone she saw the time "we best go get lawrence" Kate nodded as they walked back to the car as they got in side by side, Kate leant over to softly delicately press her lips against Caroline's. She smiled as they pulled away "I'll never get tired of doing that" Kate giggled.

Once picking Lawrence up and listening to his blow by blow of the rugby match, nodding along like she understood everything he was telling her they arrived home. Lawrence flew through the door dumping his bag he disappeared call me when dinners ready already halfway upstairs.

"Teenagers" Caroline smiled letting her head fall against Kate's shoulder, "tired?" Kate questioned her care etched on her beautiful face. "A little, someone kept me up most the night" she winked turning to face Kate directly.

"Not that I'm complaining , because I'm not!" She smirked, pulling Kate in closer watching kate subconsciously let her tongue flick out to wetter her lips that were suddenly dry. Caroline let her hands take Kate's hips pulling her closer, her breathe tickled Kate's neck as she spoke softly. "I feel so lucky" they moved to close the gap between them...

"Mum? mum" Lawrence hollered from his room breaking the moment, Caroline smiled and pulled away. "Yes" she shouted back, a big house was lovely but walkie talkies would have been handy.

"Can I go to Angus's after dinner" he shouted "of course" Caroline spoke clearly up the three levels of stairs ,where she could just see Lawrence hanging over the banister looking down. "cool, thanks".

Right dinner she thought to herself trying to focus "pasta" she spoke aloud to herself "sounds good to me". Kate snuck her arms around Caroline's waist leaning into her, "oh no!"Caroline pulled away towards the kitchen.

"later" she laughed at Kate mock sadness "can't have desert before dinner, can you?" Caroline said seductively whisking around the kitchen corner smiling. She began to hum to herself as she walked over to the fridge , Kate hot on her heels "ooo is that a challenge Elliot?" she smirked "No" squeaked Caroline.


	7. Chapter 9

Ok here's an update bit ranchy as well that's kind of all this fic is about spelling ect I've read it over but it's late so I apologies if I've missed anything xx

A challenge just what Kate enjoyed most, anything you had to work at the satisfaction was even the better, game on..Elliot.

kate took off her jumper allowing her cami top to be exposed showing off her flesh she pulled it down at the hem! showing off her ample bosom.

She let her hair down and walked over to the fridge topping up an empty wine glass on the side, "Want one?".Caroline raised her eyebrow at the suggestion "oh definitely" she smiled, wiggling her bottom slightly as she reached to the top cupboard to reach a second glass teasing Kate.

Kate poured the wine and moved closer as she handed it to Caroline their hands brushing as she passed it, she felt her core tingle at the touch "need a hand?" Kate questioned seductively. "no thanks, you relax"

"ok" Kate whispered as she moved behind Caroline letting her hot breathe tickle her neck. "kate" Caroline snapped as her core temperature was rising fast "your not helping".

"no im relaxing" she moved forward snaking her hands around Caroline waist as she was attempting to open a bag of salad and gasped, as Kate's hot wet mouth met her neck with open sensual kisses that made her body sing!

"Kate" she swatted at her hands around her waist, Kate retreated A few step licking her lips as Caroline watched her almost in horror. "It's not going to work Kate".

xxxxx

Kate smiled she sat on the counter and let her hands find her core she pressed roughly, through the material of her trousers and felt the heat ignite immediately. she watched Carolines beautiful body move in front of let her fingers find her top button letting her fingers slide inside, and find her core .She held her breathe as the first contact was made with her clit, she felt her legs quake her body tingle.

Just watching Caroline she was almost there she allowed her hand better access let her fingers rub her clit and her fingers move deeper still. Meeting the entrance of her sex, she exhaled as her fingers dipped inside gently, closing her eyes.

Caroline turned round to the sound, her mouth dropped as she saw Kate eyes closed, cheeks flush mastrubating on the kitchen work top.

Her body trembled with enjoyment, anticipation "Kate!" She exclaimed "yes" Kate said innocently. She moved closer moving her hands to Kate's , Kate batted them away "not nice is it? She growled as she thrust her fingers into her core, her toes curling her wetness growin as she felt the excitement grow.

She stopped dead in her tracks as her mobile rang and nearly losing her balance on the work top, the moment was lost she withdrew her hand from herself she saw the name flash on the screen "my bloody mother, fantastic timing as ever".

Caroline burst into laughter kneeling over holding her stomach trying not to cry "is that how you turn me on, touch yourself and talk about your mother".

"no!" Kate was not impressed as she watched Caroline's amusement.

She jumped down pushing Caroline against the cooker "no I'd do this"

Without tenderness entirely lust she pushed her way into Caroline's underwear as she spoke into her ear. "I'd play with your clit rub your wetness, dig my nails in making you wince in pain and enjoyment." "Ummm" Caroline groaned at her words.

she spoke seductively controlling her husky voice as she spoke into her ear mimicking her words with actions pushing against her clit almost painfully. Caroline bucked her hips towards Kate, she sought Kate's lips. Kate shook her head nipping biting at her flesh on her collar bone "I'd fuck you with my fingers, feel your wetness fill you".

Caroline gasped her body urgently pushing against Kate's hand and Kate eagerly pushed her fingers inside Caroline's soft centre. The gentle build up was exquisite lustful pure actions of desire as she pounded her fingers into her deeper, harder.

Kate watched the beads of sweat trickle down Caroline's red forehead. "Like that do we?" Caroline winced "umm" "tell me Caroline?" Caroline nodded "nope not good enough" Kate pulled her hand away smirking "yes god yes, Kate fuck me"

xxxxxx

Kate picked Caroline up as she wrapped her legs arounds Kate's waist, Kate lifted her onto the work top.

She pulled Caroline's trousers off and hastily pushed her flush against the wok top and lowered her mouth onto her sex. She let her tongue swirl over her enflamed clit and bit gently at its tip.

"Fucking hell" Caroline screamed as Kate covered her mouth with her free hand, thrusting three fingers into her centre increasing the pace.

she felt Caroline tense around her, her walls tighten her fingers pushed forward as she withdrew, her fingers completely before entering her centre."Kate," she screamed almost in pain as she violently climaxed on the kitchen work top next to the salad.

xxxxxx

The oven timer beeped Kate walked over to turn it off, she pulled Caroline down off the side and watched her re-dress. "You should never tease "I can have desert when ever, and feel free to have desert when you fancy it". Kate smiled as her lips met Caroline's hungrily "that was so hot Kate, Jesus"

There lips mingled their hands reaching for skin for access,Caroline broke away "Lawrence" "yes" he called back... "Pastas ready I'm not hungry so help yourself"

"ok"

"I want desert now" she pulled Kate closer "upstairs now" Caroline ordered "now" she barked ,Kate didn't dare disagree to be honest as they tumbled onto the bed their arousal rising, she wondered why they had got out of it in the first place.

Carolines lips met hers "your going to pay for that... You wait.. " She winked."is that a promise Elliot." They laughed as the temperature began to rise again...


	8. Chapter 10

Another update, again apologies for spelling ect,.. Here some more Caroline Kate

Caroline smiled as a payback was forming in her mind, she had been in Ann summers and in a moment of madness had un wittingly stood at the counter with a rather large vibrator.

She had not been sure what had possessed her but now she smirked, "payback" she wasn't going to take any prisoners, without a word she pushed Kate forcefully to the bed stripping her of all shuffled trying to make contact withCaroline's lips.

Caroline laughed "oh no, I'm in control" she smiled as she became more forceful watching Kate struggle beneath her naked. Kate bucked her hips desperate to make contact any contact, but Caroline was not allowing it. she felt her stomach flip as her mouth came into contact with her neck,licking it let her teeth nip slightly at her skin leaving a trace upon her skin, as she moved further down her body taking in every inch of her delectible skin.

Caroline groaned as she saw Kate eyes shut, her body thrusting uncontrollably as Caroline pushed all the right took her breast in her hand squeezing it gently, massaging carried on gently as her other hand trailed all over her skin, her mouth following its downwards pattern.

Kate bit her lip as Caroline's mouth met her hip bone, she could feel her breath her body on fire, desperately seeking more contact.

"Do you want me to taste you?" Caroline asked casually as she hovered above Kate's core, Kate could feel Caroline's breathe upon her heat.

"oh god yes" she almost screamed as Caroline's hot mouth made contact.

Caroline began her assault, sucking, licking her mouth becoming more forceful letting hertongue find her entrance and pushing roughly inside. she felt Kate tense above her, her breathing race as she became intoxicated by the feelings now pulsing through her body.

She let her hand find Caroline's head pushing her deeper into her core, Caroline removed her self, hearing Kate's cry of disapproval."patience McKenzie!."

Caroline almost ran from the bed "close your eyes" Caroline ordered, waiting for Kate to comply? As she watched Kate's eyes flutter shut, she opened her Chester draws removing the toy.

She reached Kate's thighs again and let her hands push them further apart giving her further access, before reconnecting her mouth. She felt the wetness of Kate's core mingle in her mouth, indulging in the sound of Kate's moans her pleas for climax.

Caroline felt duty bound to deliver and without warning thrust the toy into Kate's centre, she watched as Kate's eyes shot open as it filled her, "Christ Caroline."

She flung her head back holding her hands out to meet the head board before Caroline as began up a rhythm, her mouth engulfing her clit and yet her core filled with the pounding felt it build knowing the erotic feeling of the whole situation heightening her Caroline moved the toy in and out of her until finally Caroline withdrew it fully. before forcing it back into her fully, sending her flying over the edge into her personal oblivion.

"payback ...Caroline whispered as she removed the toy and sensually slowly placed feather light kisses up Kate's body, finally meeting her lips and pulling her in closer to embrace. Kate's eyes opened her mouth opened to speak, and shut couldn't help but laugh "I could eat desert for every meal, did I mention it has 5settings".She watched Kate's mouth open in shock as Caroline reached to her feet retrieving the toy. "Fancy it?...


	9. Chapter 11

Here is another update for you guys, thank you for your reviews! Let me know what you think...

Kate sat bolt up right "your insatiable" , "no Im not you've just made me realize for the last 20 years I've basically been sex starved, because no one had ever made me feel the way you do". Caroline couldn't help but smile and she pulled Kate back down onto the bed, Kate laughed aloud "that good am I?" Caroline pulling her closer "oh yes".

A knock on the bedroom door drove them apart and under the covers "shit shit.." They giggled William could hear them clearly from the outside of the door. In all honestly he had heard them most of the night, but he'd never known this mum, she had become fun, light hearted truly happy and he didn't resent her for any of it.

"It's ok, I won't come just granny just popped round and has asked if will can go stay at Gillian's tonight, all of us as she's doing a special birthday dinner for Raff ... a surprise. What do I say?".

"yes sounds good sweetheart, but have they got room for all of us? I could just leave you there and come home, No mum it will be fine, all planned I think".

"Ok tell Granny I'll ring Gillian" "okie dokie, oh and I mentioned of course Kate would be coming as your inseparable, wouldn't want a pouty mum all evening".

He laughed hearing the gasps of indignation from behind the door "I don't know what you mean William!" she spoke in mock horror. "No and neither do the rest of this house mum, you will have to behave at Gillians with a house full I'm afraid, too small to block the noise out".

"Hey!" kate poked her in the ribs "the boys got a point love" she jibbed "never one for being quiet". "Oi who's side you on?" she pouted in mock displeasure. "oh god always yours" she smiled, sliding her hand up Carolines thigh once again. Caroline's control wavering "ummm" she almost growled through gritted teeth.

"ok as I said mum not a big enough house, I'll leave you too it... Don't forget to ring Gillian", "yep ok love thanks". She waited hearing his foot steps accent the stairs once more as Kate rounded on her, with a more controlled attack of her legs.

"fancy it?" Caroline giggled watching Kate's eyebrows raise once more at the proposition as she held up the toy brandisihing the challenge.

"I think we need to get up, you need to ring Gillian and I feel like I've not eaten in days".She patted her slowly rounding belly "ummm your right". she tucked the toy under her pillow and almost unwillingly pulled herself from the haven of their love chamber.

"Reality calls" she groaned as she watched Kate's beautiful body surface naked from the crisp sheets, she watched as Kate eyed her own body "you are so beautiful Caroline".

"So are you , now get dressed before I kidnap you back to bed" Kate jumped aside avoiding Caroline wandering hands which attempted to snake around her naked waist.

Caroline bent over to rummage in her hand bag for her mobile, she heard Kate wolf whistle as she stood up right once more. Caroline sending her a seductive come and have me sultry way, flashed a wide smile before watching Kate shut the bathroom door.

Spoil sport she though but as she focused and dialed Gillian's number she couldn't stop her mind filtering Kate's naked image through her mind, she had Kate on the brain, she had it bad.

"hello" she was snapped back to the present as Gilian voice filtered down the phone.

"Oh hi Gillian I got your message about tonight sounds good, but do you have room for us alL? Im happy to not drink and drive home later, you know if your stuck for space.

"No it will be fine Caroline we can all squeeze in just" "ok do I need to bring anything?" "Nope all sorted just yourself and the boys". Caroline's face sank " umm Gillian is it ok if umm.. " "yes what?" She could hear the tension in Caroline's voice. "It's just umm could Kate..".

"Oh god Caroline you had me worried there for a minute, yes Kate's invited of course I didn't think I needed to say it, she's with you shes invited I've made space for the two of you to share a room". "You have?" "Yes now stop fretting and I'll see you later", "ok thanks Gillian see you later about 5?". "Great". Gillian put the phone down and couldn't help smile, She hadn't known Caroline all that long in the scheme of things but she really did care about her. She was surprised how much they understood each other, how close they had become, of course shed made room for Kate She knew how serious they were.

Caroline began packing the bag and threw enough clothes in for the morning for both of them and the spare over night bag that got used so regularly as they, still were flitting from house to house for sleep overs as they called them.

All sorted she thought as she pulled on her clothes a pair of well fitting jeans and a white cami top with a beautiful woolly jumper over the top, Casual smart she thought pulling on a pair of boots and applying her make up. "That will do" she voiced allowed not noticing Kate appear from the bathroom "you sure will, your beautiful". Caroline blushed as she watched Kate's face express her thoughts, as her eyes roamed her now fully dressed figure.

"I've packed a bag for us, I'm going to go make a pot tea, see you down stairs", Caroline let her lips brush Kate's gently and briefly moving to the door.

As Kate dressed she hurried to be downstairs next to Caroline once more, she made the bed noticing the toy had fall from beneath the pillow. A smirk formed across her moist lips as she pushed it to the bottom of there over night bag, you never know she thought cheekily.

She grabbed the bag as she descended the stair to find the family in the kitchen around the breakfast bar tucking into a lunch of sorts.

"you boys all packed for tonight!" They nodded "ok me and Kate need to go town get a present are you coming, or staying here?" Caroline spoke loudly to get their attention. "Umm we will come with you please" Lawrence said watching William to check that was what they were going to do.


	10. Chapter 12

Kate smiled as an hour and a half later they all loaded back into the car ready to set of to Halifax, she couldn't help but sigh in content as she watched them all, how they had all accepted her.

Caroline watched in enjoyment as Lawerence had given up his front seat for Kate even knowing he would most probably feel sick in the back. It was subtle moments like these she realized how happy she was how everything finally all fitted into place.

It was a short drive and as they jumped out of the car at Gillian's, Caroline seeked Kate's hand and let her soft lips touch with care and tenderness Against Kate's. Kates heart melted she had come such a long way from hiding in corners and behind doors, she felt like they had come through the hard times and could finally just enjoy being together.

Caroline walked to greet Gillian "Hi Caroline thanks for coming" Gillian pulled Caroline into a brief hug, turning to Kate pulling her into an embrace also. "Glad you could come Kate" Gillian smiled warmly. Kate had always liked Gillian she was the one person who seemed totally supportive of Caroline and her when it had first began, and it was so nice to see her friendship with Caroline blossom.

As the boys headded through the door shouting their greeting to Gillian, passing past her to meet Raff in the other room. "Who'd have thought our families could mix so well" she laughed. On meeting Caroline she had remembered the meeting not going so well the insults that flew from the how had she put it "snotty bitch" and now months down the line how much she loved the very same woman.

After greeting the rest of the family they all settled into the festivities of presents, a large meal and far too many drinks. They had murdered the boys on the xbox at call of duty or something like that, Caroline surprising herself at her own enjoyment And the boys dismay. she unwittingly had allowed herself to participate in a game of truth and dare, "Gillian truth or dare" she giggled feeling very intoxicated and barely what she would conclude as responsible for her own actions. "Truth" she smiled "umm how many men have you slept with?" Kate laughed " ooo interesting" she giggled "umm" Gillian thought "just men?" Caroline raised her eye brow in mock amusement. "What... you never" she smiled coyly.

"umm maybe twice, when I was um going out with number 24" she covered her mouth in mock horror. "Did I just tell you that..." Caroline swallowed looking at Kate who was almost inconsolable watching Caroline's reaction. "No wonder you weren't phased when I told you about Kate". Gillian shrugged I like to say I'm a woman of the world" she laughed.

"Time for some shots" Caroline called pouring the tequila into their glasses "Kate?" She nodded she loved the care free loose Caroline she saw before her, watching her down her shot in one pouring another round.

Caroline slurred as she joked with Gillian and Kate " what number was john?" She chucked at Gillian "hey low blow" Gillian groaned half in amusement half in annoyance. Caroline holding her hands up in retreat "No lets not I might..." She shook her head "definitely not going into that one...although the sod won't leave me alone, keeps asking about me for his book". Caroline laughed "just as well im out and proud" she laughed " because his change of names in his bloody novel is so un subtle the whole of Harragate will know my life story in a few months". She pulled Kate closer feeling the wine seep through her conscious pulling her closer as her hand met Kate's inner thigh under the table. She felt Kate jump from her touch and Gillian smiled knowingly.

As the music flowed and the drinks did they laughed and joked and one by one the younger members of the family filtered off leaving the adults. As Rob arrived and Gillian was distracted Kate grabbed their over night bag removing something from inside and led Carolime out of the door, "shall we go for a walk?". "It's getting dark" Caroline looked apprehensive " we won't go for long" Kate smiled as Caroline caved in to her request, they pulled on their coats and nodded to Gillian signaling they were stepping out for a moment.

"I'm rather drunk" Caroline swayed looking into Kate's beautiful brown orbs "I love it when your drunk". Caroline smiled "And why would that be" she smiled suggestively", for that very reason. "what! " Caroline feigned ignorance, " your even more insatiable that usual" she laughed. Kate pulled Kate in for a passionate kiss, letting their mouths entwine and pushing Caroline up against the wall. " Shall we take this somewhere more private" Kate suggested, watching Caroline lick her lips. "Definitely" she pulled at Kate's coat trying to reach her body beneath.. Kate's breath quickened As she led Caroline down the path.


	11. Chapter 13

A quick update I wrote in 10 minutes, I was having a pervy . Enjoy!xx

Caroline caught her breathe as Kate had pulled her into the barn at the top of the drive, both wide eyed looking at each other.

"Kate we shouldn't be in here"' "oh relax Caroline, nobody will mind" she moved closer swaying her hips provocatively. "Kate you know you make my knees shake when you look at me like that". "You best lie down then" Kate suggested a smile forming on her lips.

"why what did you have in mind?" Caroline asked biting her lip, secretly hoping Kate had some sordid plan to have her wicked way with her. "Well that would be telling now, you will have to wait and see".

Caroline felt her body jump with excitement, she loved it when Kate took control, almost domineering "lie down then" she giggled pushing Caroline to lie upon the stack of hay bales in the barn.

Caroline did as she was told feeling Kate tugging at the zip of her coat pulling it down in one swift movement, without waiting heading straight for the cardigan and shirt until all layers splayed open showing her chest heaving steadily up and down.

Kate lowered her mouth to the pale skin that lay exposed "your so beautiful" she whispered lowering her mouth the place butterfly kisses across her stomach and heading higher to her covered breasts hovering longer to take extra attention before meeting Caroline's lips. "Ummm... " she felt Caroline's arms embrace her back engaging her pulling her closer feeling her need for their bodies to connect.

Kate let her mouth taste Caroline's lips meeting sensually, the need evident in the now chaste kisses which were being distributed upon one another. As if battling for control the need to hitch their movements up a gear Urgent and impulsive.

Kate felt Caroline tug at her coat undoing the layer that protected her from the winter elements, she felt a shiver as Caroline's fingers traced across her hip bone. Aware of the winter weather outside the barn but solely concentrating on Caroline's touch. Kate edged her hands lower finding Caroline's buttons and undoing her trousers, she relished feeling Caroline convulse as the need surged inside her body aware of where Kate's hands were headed.

Kate tugged at them feeling them pool at Caroline's ankles, until they feel to the floor, she felt Caroline shiver. "your cold" she asked concerned "a little ... It fine please Kate don't stop". Kate smiled moving over Caroline a little more letting her coat wrap around her legs as her hand found its target. She felt Caroline cry out as Caroline felt Kate's first gentle touches! spurring her on as she let her fingers meet the hot wet folds that lay there.

Kate's fingers dipped into her sex feeling Caroline's body tense in agreement of her actions, slowly Kate lowered her self. She could smell Caroline scent as she lowered her mouth to meet Caroline sex lapping gently at her core. Feeling Caroline's hands entangle in her hair. God it was sexy when she did that she loved to feel Caroline's enjoyment, she slid her tongue in deeper, increasing her paces feeling Caroline gain momentum also. "Oh Christ Kate" Kate let her finger slid inside her sex and gently begin to move in and out as Caroline frantically thrust her hips erratically to try and force a desperate connection.

Kate smiled into Caroline as she slowly let her hand find the toy she had concealed, she let it meet her centre. The cold latex caused Caroline to shiver, before her body could adjust, before her mind could focus on what the object was she felt her back arch in delight as she screamed out Kate's name. Kate turned the toy up to a higher speed once more, feeling Caroline become wetter still at her movements as her tongue met it also.

"shit ...K.. Kate" she felt her heart pound, her forehead become clammy and her legs shake at the sheer pleasure, "Please" she whimpered bucking aggressively into the toy urging it to continue. Kate took her not very subtle hint and let the toy meet her core, slipping it gently into her centre. She felt Caroline's hands grip her hair tighter as she rocked towards it, urging it to enter her further.

Kate let it play with her centre a few times before letting it delve deep into her hot core, she felt Caroline groan in appreciation. she rode it hard, letting the toy move deeply inside her before she felt the familiar beginnings of her climax. Kate lowered her mouth to Caroline and let their lips join gently but passionately as she drove the toy into Caroline centre.

she could hear Caroline's panting , her need building as she felt Caroline's body tense beneath her, as Kate pushed the button turning up the vibrations. Caroline threw her eyes shut and her head back and cried almost in anguish "Kate.." As she came hard upon the hay bale.

She opened her eyes watching the most beautiful woman in the world above her, with such love and adoration " god I love the things you do to me" she smiled pulling Kate down to lie beside her. "You take me to the best places" Caroline chuckled, Kate laughed letting their noses touch in gentle intimacy as they relished each other's presence.


	12. Chapter 14

After several more hours of drinking and everyone finally falling asleep, which for in Gillian's case meant on the kitchen table the morning came.

"oh god god my head" Caroline whispered even her brain thinking hurt she hadn't not planned or even recollected drinking that much.

Caroline sat the kitchen table looking at Gillian who felt as rough as she did "you too sure your not related, you look very similar this morning" Kate joked "funny" Gillian smiled sarcastically replacing her head back in her hands.

After breakfast and ensuring Caroline was fit for the journey home they all said their thank you's and good byes, and Kate set of driving the happy troop all nursing headaches back to the home.

As they arrived they were meant by a sorry sight "oh fuck what's john doing here, just what I need" Caroline grunted Surveying his shabby figure on the drive.

"Here goes nothing" Kate whispered to William as she stood and fronted john "Everything ok john?" He looked startled by her addressing him searching for Caroline. "Caroline's not well" she indicated at William as he helped his mother into the house "oh I um..." He looked disgruntled "I'll come back later".

He rudely turned and started to walk back down the drive "I'd call first, wouldn't want a wasted journey" Kate smirked she couldn't believe he was still groveling to get Caroline back. What an idiot to loose her in the first place, Not that she was complaining of course his big mistake equalled the best decision she ever made. But him hanging around like a stale ashtray was not exactly an afradesiac for their relationship, it was frustrating to say the least.

Satisfied joy had left Kate followed the others into the hall and helped Caroline to bed "what did he want?" "Nothing important". Kate reassured her kissing her lips gently and tucking her in, it wasn't until after midday she finally arose "sorry" she said apologetically.

Kate smiled "it's ok it's nice to see you let you hair down", "yeah but this is why I don't I look like I've gone ten rounds with mike Tyson". Kate felt her heart swell as Caroline wrapped her hands around Kate's waist and sighed deeply, she snuggle into Caroline's touch.

"Last night was interesting" she smirked pressing her lips against Kate's neck "it was" Kate said seductively, as Caroline let her hands dip into the top Kate's trousers. She felt Kate shiver under her gentle touches, knowing the thoughts racing though her lovers mind. There interlude was shattered by William walking into the kitchen "mum" "umm" she replied lazily discreetly removing her hands from Kate's trousers to rest innocently back across her stomach. Gavin something is on the phone". Caroline spun on the spot "shit what does he want", She left the kitchen in a hurry returning bleary eyes " bloody inspection tomorrow, just what I want to be told on a Sunday night". Kate moved behind her partner and let her robe undo at the front, "shall I distract you?".

"Kate I need to get ready I need to go through the.. Oh god have we got any pain killers in think I'm going to have a melt down". "Calm down sweetheart, you can't do much that's not done already by the morning, try to de stress a little".

She smiled at Kate "I wish but I really need to", "need to what?" Kate asked sliding her hand up Caroline's top. "I need to... Agh she moaned as Kate took her lobe into her mouth sucking it lightly, as her nimble fingers found her nipple. "Kate I have to..." "Have to let me touch you... Yes you do" she smiled into her neck letting her hands roam her torso feeling her body quiver under her touch.

"MuM" Lawrence appeared in the door way they sprang apart, their hearts racing there faces flushed "what" she asked exasperated, god having children did interfere with your sex life whatever age they were. "Oh nothing I'll ask you later" sensing now was not the best moment to ask for a hand out to go on a ski trip with Angus, he ducked back out of the kitchen. Caroline sighed and smiled to herself as Kate drew her back towards her "a nice relaxing bath no stress or interruptions is what you need, come on ill show you" she winked.

Caroline was readily aware that no planning would get done until Kate had succeeded in riding all the stress she had and the headache that played loudly in her head. And of course a good shag was a cure for all ailments She was a doctor she should know... She watched as Kate licked her lips moving closer to her taking the hem of her shirt and sliding it over her own head. "I think it would be more relaxing if I gave you a massage in the bath, what do you think", she felt a smile twitch in voluntarily across her lips at Kate's suggestion "umm you might be right". She felt better already...


	13. Chapter 15

It's been a while... But here is an update..

They lay totally spent from the rather loud love making, ridding Caroline of her headache and stresses COMPLETELY. Caroline leaned closer whispering into Kate's ear.. Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "You've got such a dirty mind Caroline "takes one to know one". "True, true" Kate giggled she loved playful Caroline and god she made her feel so amazingly sexy. Kate snuggled into Caroline's back looping her leg over Caroline's, Caroline could feel the warmth of Kate's hot centre against her back. The desires suddenly building once more inside her before she felt Kate wriggle and gently speak..

"Caroline I've been thinking about something I wanted to ask you but I'm scared", Caroline immediately turning to face Kate's fragile face. "you don't need to be scared you can talk to me about anything", She flashed her beautiful smile reassuring Kate.

kate let her head dip as she began to talk to scared to see Caroline's reaction. "Well umm you know we've talked about babies and well Caroline I love you so much you make me so happy and I love the boys... But a baby.. Would make me feel complete".

Caroline nodded rubbing her arm and seeking Kate's eyes "I umm.. I mean how? How would it work?" Kate's head lifted to look into those sparkling blue orbs that so easy dazzled her. "Well um I have a friend from university and in theory he always said he would help".

Caroline nodded again taking it all in still not sure about how she felt Trying to be supportive but she didn't want to give Kate false hope. She had never really though Kate still wanted a baby she knew she had tried lots when she was with Richard and It hadn't worked. As it hadn't come up since she had dared to hope Kate had come round to the idea of it not happening now.

"Say something Caroline" Caroline couldn't speak she couldn't lie but she couldn't tell Kate she was not prepared to have another baby. What if Kate left her what if that was it for them she couldn't bear to loose her.

"Caroline" Kate shook her gently bringing Caroline back to the present as she watched Kate's sad eyes "umm well I mean I'm not saying no, but it wasn't really what I was expecting at 45". Kate nodded "I know Caroline I do but I just have this need so deep inside me I cant ignore it. I had to at least ask you and discuss it".

Caroline smiled she understood that shed always wanted children herself and she looked at her boys now as the best thing she had done with her life. How could she stop Kate having the same! But she couldn't help feel the disappointment she was looking forward to traveling the world and enjoying her down time after years of stress and being a mum.

"can I umm think about it a little" she saw Kate's saddened eyes but Kate nodded "what makes you want it so badly now?" Caroline spoke softly.

Kate took a deep breathe "I've always wanted it, it's not gone away but seeing Emily-Jane at Gillian's it just makes me feel so sad to think I'll never have that". Caroline smiled holding her tight " I understand".

As they lay in bed Caroline's head span she finally felt Kate roll over Caroline lay there for a long time, fidgeting she couldn't sleep. How was she going to get round this she wanted Kate but a baby wasn't part of the plan.

she listened to Kate's deep breathing knowing she was asleep, and slipped out of bed heading downstairs. She sat at the kitchen table a glass of brandy in hand and her head resting on the table. Everything was going so well, why did she suddenly feel like everything was about to fall apart. Caroline thought of only hours ago of them all laughing and joking at Gillian's and her and Kate in the barn, she had felt so happy so content... Could this change everything!

Caroline sat wrestling with her thoughts until she finally fell asleep at the kitchen table, Kate had waited for a long time for Caroline to come back to bed, she had heard her leave but understood she needed time. But as she lay there unable to settle she could only think of what Caroline was thinking. As it reached 3 am she finally couldn't stand it anymore and got out of bed to find her beautiful girlfriend. She popped her head around the kitchen door to see Caroline sprawled out over the table fast asleep.

Kate couldn't help but feel sad, Caroline would rather sleep down here than be near me, she doesn't want this baby. She had always known she would have to persuade Caroline a certain degree, but she hadn't expected this for Caroline to shut her out. As she returned to the now cold bed she rolled over to where Caroline had slept and curled into her pillow letting the tears fall, like hot pokers down her face.

Her tears stung they were tears for the children she had lost, of the ones that had never been and for the fear of the child she would never have, and for Caroline who she feared she would loose.


	14. Chapter 16

Caroline had woken at 5am with a stiff neck and a sore back, she had had the worst dream she had woken her face wet from the tears her dream had so strongly created. She had dreamt that Kate had walked away from her she was unsure if that because in the dream Caroline had said no to the idea. Or if it was because they had tried and failed in the attempt to give Kate what she so desperately wanted! She was aware even if she agreed to it in theory it wasn't exactly like having a husband who could do the business every night until it succeed and Kate was getting older and her history, ,meant everything was against them from the off.

She had slowly walked up the stairs to see a sleeping Kate curled up on her side of the bed, she had felt a harsh stab to her chest as she saw their picture in her grasp upon the pillow. How could she even think of saying no to her request not if it meant that she would never see this view again.

she wanted to go closer to hold her, feel her close to reassure her and be reassured but something drew her back, as once again she distanced herself. Before she had really come to she had found herself pulling on her coat and reversing out of the drive, she felt the tears welling up inside her. She finally pulled up at the nature park, where she could walk the steep countryside trails, she recouped herself urging herself on further until she reached the peak and collapsed upon it.

she sat for a long time until feeling her fingers tingle with the numbness of the cold winters morning finally become noticeable. What was she to do.. She could go along with the idea to please Kate and pray she never fell pregnant... But then that wasn't simple how many times would Kate put herself thought the disappointment. How many times would she have to console her heartbroken lover, and how guilty would she feel if she found she felt glad. Or worse what if she changed her mind and she was her self devastated when it didn't happen. Then both her and Kate would be heartbroken, what if it drove them apart the disappointment the emotional turmoil too much.

On the other hand she could tell Kate the truth and then Kate might leave her, for not being able to give her what she wanted. She'd call her heartless and say it was her final chance and she was prepared to do this without her if that's what It took.

Or if Kate said she understood and either it would slowly tear them apart or worse she would forever feel guilty towards Kate for standing in her way. She held her head in her hands she couldn't think straight either way she saw a bad ending to the situation, either way equalled heartbreak.

Driving in the car she had the intention to go home but always Caroline elliot had chicken out last minute and before she had really thought where she had been driving to found she was not far from the farm.

As she pulled up outside Gillian's she sat for a while, she had become entranced in her deep thoughts brought back to the present from a harsh tap on the window.

She looked up at Gillian as Gillian smiled opening the door of her car, Gillian couldn't help but let smile falter as she took in Caroline's demeanor she sensed something was gravely wrong. She had never seen the Caroline Elliot she knew so untangled so lost looking, her body so heavy her brow so creased and the red blotched cheeks gave away the tears that she had shed.

"Caroline what's happened" Caroline slowly slid out of the car and into Gillian's arms they embraced, Gillian noting how deeply Caroline clung to her. Caroline wasn't entirely sure what had lead her to Gillian's but somehow in the short time they had known each other despite their failings out they had had a deep connection, an understanding.

Caroline sat in the kitchen clutching the Luke warm cup of tea as Gillian stoked her hand "oh I see" Gillian sighed. "It's a tricky one" she said softly "yep" Caroline said glumly she felt older, heavier than before.

"Caroline how do u feel honestly deep down." Caroline shrugged I don't know I'm confused everything was perfect and now..." She looked at the table fidgeting with her hands.

Gillian lifted her chin "you don't look like the Caroline I know..." She looked up confused "your not whole anymore". She smiled knowingly "are you opposed so much that you would let yourself become like this". "Oh Gillian I don't know what to do I feel broken I'm so scared to tell the truth and so scared to lie and either way watch my whole world fall apart".

"Caroline ...Do you trust Kate?"

"Yes" a soft whisper

"Do you love Kate?"

"Yes" louder this time

"Do you want To live your life without her?"

"No" she sounded more resound.

Gillian leant a little closer " Then Caroline I speak frankly what the fuck are you doing here!"

Caroline burst into tears "I know but I just can't face her, I can't see her reject me I can't... She looked up imploringly can I stay here tonight?".

"Of course you can but I really don't think that is going to make things any better".

Caroline flipped her phone over again it was another phone call from Kate she had ignored this morning.

"Caroline can I tell you what i think" she questioned, Caroline looking up intrigued "your sabotaging your chance at happiness. Sitting here you loose either way but at least if you confront it,... Go with it or say no at least you have taken a chance It might work out... Sitting here is not going to resolve it.

Caroline stood up "your right Gillian, I have to talk this over maybe it will be ok". She looked apprehensively as she gave Gillian a hug and headed home once more.

Kate threw out her suitcase she felt the tears prickle down her face and drop against her hand, she whipped them away viciously.

she had dreaded Caroline would react like this but after all that they had been through she should have expected nothing less. She couldn't be treated like this. If Caroline didn't even love her enough to talk to her ...what was she to do.

Caroline understood what this meant to her and instead of chatting about it seeing what the answer was she had slept down stairs, left before morning had ignored her calls. She had sat feeling sick all morning and not even a text that just showed her how much Caroline thought of her. That's what you get for going out with Caroline Elliot an immature andselfish reaction to a issue not even solely about her. No she wasn't going to put herself in this situation again she loved Caroline but loving her made the disappointments that followed oh so much worse.

She stumbled as Lawrence passed her on the stairs "Kate where are you?... Are you ok? "Home, tell Caroline I know her answer" "but what's happened" "nothing it's fine, she will be back soon I presume". "Where is she?" "How would I know she never talks to me!".

"Kate don't leave, whatever it is you can sort it I'm sure" "she doesn't want a family she's got you and William, why would she want to have a family with me as well". He was taken aback at her frankness "you are family".

Kate burst into tears once more holding him tight "your a lovely young man I'm sorry to have to put you in the middle. I just need some space". She pushed past him and was down the drive before Lawrence could even locate his mum.

"Mum"

"Lawrence I can't really talk now"

"mum Kate's gone!"

"Gone? where?"

"She left she was really upset whats happened, she's taken her things! "


	15. Chapter 17

Sorry for such a delay in an update, here's the next installment. I'm rubbish at building the tension .

As Caroline pulled into the drive her head was pounding what the hell had she done, she had pushed Kate away she had done what she swore she would stop doing. She had shut her out, consumed in her self what she wanted not even talking about it. She kicked the kitchen table hard with her foot as finally she had scoured the house and found no Kate insight, and most of her things gone.

"Christ Caroline, you prat" she shouted to herself if she had said to Kate she just needed to think, Kate would have let her. Why did she have to ignore her calls, and ignore talking to Kate, avoided her in general how pathetic no wonder shed left. Caroline sank to the kitchen floor grabbing the bottle of wine from the side board as her body descended, who am I kidding if I was Kate I'd run a mile who would want me. Fucked up, disjunction, emotionally incapable, inept, bloody lost cause!

After several attempts to talk to his mother without success, as she sat tearful and now rather drunk on the kitchen floor, lawerence wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen his mother like this even with his dad, she never reacted so badly it dawned on him just how happy his mum was with Kate how much she loved her.

In the early hours of the morning Caroline had dragged herself from the floor moving to the lounge, she had been searching for a corkscrew and came across a packet of Johns cigarettes. Alongside the spare corkscrew she laughed "go figure" she went to the back door and lit one. Taking a long drag holding it in her mouth as she used both hands to open what was now the third bottle. She felt her head rush she hadn't had a cigarette since university but some how she felt calmed the feel of something in her hands.

ill have to start smoking, my Kate substitute she thought realizing she missed the feel of Kate, her body against her, her hand in her her lips on hers she felt so utterly empty.

Eventually emotional and sleepy her body won the fight and she crawled into her bed fully clothed. She awoke the following morning drowsy and feeling rotten by the ringing of her phone, she almost fell out of bed to grab her phone, praying it was Kate responding to her hundred drunken voice mails last nite. "Kate" she pressed it to her ear "hi Caroline no it Gillian" "oh hello" her voice flatter her heart broken again, the disappointment clear in her voice. "Why where's Kate, is she not with you?", "no by the time I got home, shed left! Gillian she's left me, taken her things and gone!".

"oh Caroline ... I'm sure she..." "Nope I've blown it, she's seen through me and I've lost her". Caroline's voice faltered "I've got to go Gillian", "Caroline wait". Caroline hung up, flinging her self back under the duvet.

"mum your going to be late for school"

"I'm not going"

"you have to go in" Lawrence said incredulously.

"I'm the boss and I say I don't"

Caroline turned away closing her eyes as she heard the front door close she let the hot tears scald her face.

Lawrence returned from school to find his mum still in bed and the same the next two days After that. She wasn't eating wasn't talking, wasn't leaving her room at all and when she did she was monosyllabic, Zombie like.

It was 3days since Kate had left, Lawrence grabbed his bike and rode the 15 minute journey to Kate's house. Lawrence knocked on the door and waited... And waited. He concluded Kate wasn't in and sat against her front door burying his head in his hands, how could he be here again he knew it was selfish and he hated seeing his mum unhappy. But from his point a view he had had a miserable mum a pathetic father who had left and then he had a happy mum and loved having Kate around although he would never tell her that. Now he was alone again Kate left, dads still gone and mum so sad she no longer even pretended to be fine. Without any control the tears filled his eyes he felt so alone, why was everything so hard all the time.

As Kate walked around the corner she was surprised to see Lawrence huddled on her door step "Lawrence" she pulled him into her embrace "I miss you Kate, mums miserable she hasn't got out of bed since you left". "Oh Lawrence you best come in" she pulled him close and sat at the kitchen table drinks in had "Kate please fix this, my family has all ready fallen apart once, Ive not seen mum like this EVER.. What were you even fighting about".

Kate heart thumped in her chest she had known getting involved with Caroline was complicated but she had never thought how attached shed become to the boys. How much she'd grow to love them like her own, and now what never to see them again...not to care anymore! What had she expected to have rights to see them at weekends.

"Lawrence I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" she felt awful as she watched his down created face. "so fix it Kate please", "Lawrence I'm sorry I'm here for you but me and your mum I just don't know right now".

Lawrence threw his chair back "your a liar, you said you loved her and wouldn't hurt her. She's risked her whole life, the life she knew for you. She's told people she was with you a lesbian at 46! Told her family excepted the judgements the jokes from my dad because she loves you and you said you loved her. For what ...for a few months in you to run away, Oh very grown up Kate, great role model. Let me and mum and William love you then turn your back and leave."

"Lawrence...her hand out reached as he pulled his body away further out of reach "Lawrence I..I"

A wave of anger "Save it Kate, do you know what's worse is at least mum being miserable for the last 20 years as she says .. She knew where she was, who she was and just got on with it. Now you come and change everything you bring her to life and now, she's not even there anymore. Everything is different there is no going back now she knew what it was like to be happy she knows what's she lost.

You won't even talk to her.. She came back to talk and see you and apologize because I spoke to Gillian who she went to talk to and when she came back you were gone. Won't even ring her back. I've listened to her every night since you left cry herself to sleep, then cried myself to sleep. Do you even care?".

kate opened her mouth to speak and closed it again shed never seen Lawrence so fired up, so in his mothers corner.

"I don't know what you've fallen out about.. But I swear your breaking her heart so fix it" he shouted his face red the tears falling down his face, his breath fast. She moved towards him but he turned away from her. "If you've ever cared about her ...or me .." He turned away from her and ran from her front door.

Kate caught up with Lawrence grabbing his wrist "car, now its quicker" he looked confused but followed her into her car.

"Kate .."

"shhh" she patted his leg reassuringly.


	16. Chapter 18

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad your still enjoying reading. Here is another update :)

Kate smiled at Lawerence as she headed for the front door, "Thank you Lawrence", " I just want mum to be happy" Kate smiled.

Kates heart was full to bursting at how much she had fallen in love with this boy, with this whole family as she put her key into the lock and headed straight for the bedroom, lawerence cautiously in tow.

As Kate opened the door she heard the faint sobs of Caroline from the bed, she felt a pang on guilt, she knew Caroline wasn't totally in the right but ultimately it was Kate that had caused this.

"GO away" came a sob from under the duvet

"Caroline" Kate spoke gently scared of her reaction.

she saw the figure sit up and face her, her face red blotched her hair a mess un brushed, her make up smeared from the tears but still she was so beautiful.

"Caroline ".

Caroline jumped from the bed and ran at Kate, leaping on her leaving the floor behind her, as her legs wrapped around her waist her lips found her lovers. The desperate need for contact, for reassurance as they held onto each other for dear life.

Lawrence smiled to himself, dismissing himself Shutting the door.

Kate pushed Caroline onto the bed "we should talk" .. She stuttered "I love you Kate, do you love me?" their eyes so deeply connected "more than anything". Their lips met again more passionately more hungrily "then talking can wait".

Kate agreed opening Caroline's dressing gown she pushed her flush against the bed her mouth finding Caroline's naked chest, letting her lips caresses her moist flesh. She felt Caroline's breathe catch in her throat her back arch as Kate's hand found her centre and wasted no time in gently teasing. Caroline pulled at Kate's trousers after removing her blouse, taking Kate's nipple onto her mouth and pushing her hands roughly into her jeans.

she felt Kate Shake as her hand connected with her sensitive folds, Caroline screamed out her name as Kate pushed her self eagerly inside her deep folds, feeling her buck at her hand, her eyes locked into battle. Their lips tenderly connecting over and over again to heal the pain. As Kate kissed Caroline's ear letting her warm breathe tickle her skim, she hovered above Caroline's ear and whispered " were forever" toppling Caroline over the edge as she came hard.

Her body slowly recovered and her own assault began taking Kate's nipple into her hot wet mouth, nipping gently as her fingers roughly worked across her clit and snaked inside her centre. She felt delicious fiction as Kate's jeans held her hand flush to kates throbbing centre, Kate's walls convulse around her fingers thrusting them in harder deeper, watching as Kate's eyes rolled back in pleasure before she came hard.

Kate let her finger tips trail over Caroline's exposed flesh feeling her body quiver under her sensual touches. "I love you Kate, I'm sorry I should have talked to you. I was just over whelmed i needed time". Kate nodded "I know you well enough to know you would talk to me when you were ready I shouldn't have left".

"Kate I felt like I'd died inside knowing you had left, life wasn't worth living I... Can't ... Be .. With..out...you. She sobbed as Kate pulled her closer "Caroline I love you, with or without a baby I'm so sorry I shouldn't have put such pressure on you. I need you I love you".

Caroline slowly helped Kate from the last of her clothes as she settled under the duvet facing each other, naked and entwined together. They slept the first time either had slept properly since they had been parted. Two halves of a whole.

As they woke several hours later, caroline pulled Kate closer scared she had dreamt it! As she ran her hands down her soft skin, taking in her smell hardly daring to believe it was reality after 3 days of the same dream only to be bit by a ton of bricks when she awoke to find Kate still absent.

Kate woke to a gently weeping Caroline against her chest "hey Caroline it's ok.." "Kate it scares me..." Caroline looked up at Kate soft tears in her eyes "what scares you sweetheart". Caroline looked away "it scares me that you define my happiness it scares me I'm not in control of myself. I need you to love, to be happy you complete me. It physically hurts inside to be apart from you and that scares me. What if you hadn't come..back if you hadn't wanted me anymore."

"why didn't you come to find me?" Kate asked a little saddened "I thought you couldn't love me anymore". Caroline looked away "I thought you wouldn't want me, you left, I thought I'd hold you back if I couldn't give you what you want and need and most of all... I though I didn't deserve you and you'd maybe be better without me". Caroline was now holding her knees In a protective shell she really had never learnt how to express herself it made her feel so vulnerable.

"Caroline how can you honestly believe that, Kate pulled at her shoulder to pull her close as Caroline flinches a way a little "you left". She almost shouts angry now, angry that being in love has caused her such pain And anguish.

Kate watches her "so did you" her voice a little raised but level... "Not for good, just for some air, I didn't take my things I was coming back". Kate nodded "I panicked I was upset" "me too" Caroline turned to face her as their eyes met they smiled at each other both in the wrong, both emotionally inept.

"what made you come back?" Caroline smiles softly as she feel Kate's hand on her thigh knowing she's not going anywhere now.

"The reason I left" Kate smiled, Caroline looked at her confused what had she miss understood now "children" Kate spoke confidently.

Caroline sat up straighter she didn't understand, Kate leant closer seeing her confusion "Lawrence, your son. Is an amazing young man and loves you more than words". Kate watches her eyes sparkle in pride of someone complementing her son, knowing the truth in her words. "What did he say? She sakes timidly almost scared to know She is fully aware the hell he must have endured the last few days, but she couldn't pull herself together how ever hard she tried.

"He said that I'd promised to love and take care of you and I had failed, he told me I had turned everyone's lives upside down and then left when the going got tough. She poked Caroline in the rib slightly smoothing her hair on her head taking the tension away.

"Lawrence told me how since i left left you've cried yourself to sleep every night, Caroline looks up at her, her eyes watery again.. and he listened and then cried himself to sleep because he felt your heart breaking and couldn't make you happy again. It broke my heart to hear him say it. ... ". The tears flowing freely now "oh poor Lawrence he's not had much luck with fucking useless parents like me and john".

Caroline looked thoughtfully at Kate's kind face, the compassion of her sons pain for her and sighs " I didn't know he heard me...". Caroline's sadness returned as Kate wiped a fresh tear from her face.

"He was right Caroline, I over reacted and I caused more pain. I can't bear the thought of any of it, I want you baby or no baby and I'm just grateful I have the boys a well As you".

Caroline's sparkle returned she felt safer she felt happier every moment she was close to Kate. "I've been thinking I don't mind having a baby, I mean I want to. If it will make you happier it will make me happy". Kate smiled "thats sweet Caroline, but let's leave it for a while have a think and we talk about it then, see how we feel".

"All I know is I want you to be happy and with me for us all to be happy" Kate kissed her mouth gently pulling her in closer. "I am happy" her hands skimming over her silk flesh "I'm going to show you how much I love you until Im too exhausted to move" she watched as Caroline flashed those amazing blue orbs at her and her beautiful smile as was almost undone in that second.

Kate moved closer to take her to highs only Kate could take her too, as she heard a scared whispered "please don't ever leave me, I wouldn't survive" Caroline's voice fragile exposed. Their eyes locked again the shared love so apparent so deep "I don't think I could if I wanted to which I don't ever... I'm yours Caroline, always and only yours".

Their bodies pressed together less urgently more passionate and love filled, as they contiued their assault on each other's body until the sheets lay floor bound and their hair a mess, their bodies flushed and their senses drained as climax after climax took over them in a love endured haze of euphoria.


	17. Chapter 19

It had been several weeks since Kate had left and returned and Caroline marveled at how strong they were, she knew she would never let Kate go again and the more and more she thought about it the more it scared her. Part of her wasn't totally opposed to having a baby and she found herself constantly watching how Kate was with William although he was hardly ever home and Lawerence. It was astonishing she had never seen Lawrence so happy and thriving he often seek out Kate to talk about his day and his problems, and although it made Caroline a little sad sometimes it wasn't her she was thankful that Lawerence had Kate. They obviously had similar taste as he seemed to love Kate as much as she did and as she watched this unfold, she couldn't help but wonder how lovely it might be to have a baby with Kate.

As they sat on the sofa one evening Caroline rubbing Kate's feet she smiled across at her son who was fast asleep opposite them. "Kate let's have a baby" Kate snapped out of her relaxed state sitting up a little straighter. "Caroline we have spoken about this I don't want to rush you into anything, and i wouldn't risk ruining what we have. Not after what happened and we were apart you and the boys are enough for me". Caroline smiled and crooked her head "Kate I know how desperately you want a baby, I see you when we go anywhere your eyes wander and fix on a small child in the street, and your expression is so deep, I know you ache for it. I love you so much and I watch you with the boys and I'm in awe of how amazing you are with them, were a great family unit. We could just add a new addition to make everything more perfect".

Kate moved her foot and sat round on the sofa next to Caroline " have you thought about this..I mean properly. I don't want you to feel you have to for us to be together".

"yes I know and ok a very small part of me wants to do it to make you happy, but also the more I think about it the more I'm feeling that it would be great. Me and you were are strong we've come through so much all ready and I love children, I mean I've got two I work with 560 daily we could do it. I want to do it me and you".

"But how would we go about it, I mean you know" Kate asked trying not to get her hopes up, Caroline looked serious "well I've thought about it and I can't imagine you doing it the normal way, i mean you having sex with someone. Them touching you, making you feel how I do I know it might sound selfish but I just couldn't..." Kate saw the apologetic look on her face.

"no Caroline that's.. I understand if it was you I'd be the same. But for the record nobody could ever make me feel like you do, no one ever has". Caroline looked up a little reassured "I found these" she handed the papers over to Kate from her handbag.

"you've been busy" she chuckled "well I'm serious about you, about this I wanted to know the facts" Kate kissed her nose In appreciation. As she flicked through them Caroline fidgeted next to her "what do you think then" she pressed her desperate to know what she was thinking.

"if your sure then" Caroline's face confirmed all she needed to know "oh Caroline I'd be so happy" Caroline pulled her in closer their lips joining together tenderly. "We're going to have a baby" Kate almost shouted. The joy in Kate's face made Caroline's heart swell somehow this now felt like the best decision they'd ever made.

"what ...who's having a baby" Lawrence muttered half waking from Kate's excited yelp.. Caroline and Kate looked at each other and couldn't suppress the giggles that followed.

Lawrence sat up rubbing his eyes "what's so funny", "nothing we thought you were a sleep" Caroline spoke softly.

"I was until Kate woke me up, talking about babies" he watched Kate and his mum exchange a glance "you too are having a baby?".

"How would you feel if we were?" Caroline asked delicately. He looked shocked almost as if he was still dreaming and had woken up in an alien world "really you too" they nodded. Lawrence smiled "whatever makes you happy" Caroline rushed from the sofa pulling into a hug, "do you mean it, you'd be ok with it. Having a brother or sister" "yes I'd be happy for you both and well it be cool to have a little brother or sister". Kate walked over and hugged him "it's only an idea at this stage it might be difficult but that you support me and your mum means the world". "Yeah no problem, I'm going to go to bed now" he smiled at them both and left them to it.

They had sat for hours trawling through the paper work of the donors choosing what attributes ideally they would like and how easy it was to start the process.

They had finally gone to bed at 2am utterly excited and exhausted "best get used to late nights and early mornings then" Kate laughed as Caroline grumpily rolled out of bed at half 6 .

"I'll get back into the swing of it, and you won't be working so you can do the nights" she smirked as Kate glided her hands around her naked waist. "Are you still sure?" "Completely" she smiled back as they fell back onto the bed once more. "I'm going to be late for work".. Kate smirked "best get used to that too", "good point" she laughed as she lounged further into Kate's embrace enjoying the sensation of her skin on hers.


	18. Chapter 20

Caroline almost came at the seductive look on Kate's face drawing her nearer to her open dressing down. She could see an excited nipple and her flushness rise upon her chest her eyes heavy with need, she had no choice but to give in to her screaming body and let their mouths grasp a desperately needed steamy kiss.

Before Caroline had a chance to come to her senses Kate took full advantage of their new compromising position, wiggling underneath her letting her knee come into full contact with her already moistening centre. Kate watched as her knee hit the perfect spot as she rolled about a little under her causing her knee to set up a delicious pace of teasing rubbing roughly against Caroline's clit. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the amazingly beautiful sight as Caroline's head tilted back, her breasts arched above her asking to be sucked as Caroline's eyes fluttered shut and sweet heavenly moans escaped her delectable lips.

Kate felt the warmth and wetness now escaping from Caroline's most sensitive areas as she sped up the pace trying to bring her to sweet satisfaction, Caroline gasped loudly feeling her nipple descend into a hot wet mouth being licked and sucked to an inch of her life. Caroline took in Kate's face devouring her nipple below her and came undone, coming hard over Kate's exposed knee."Christ Kate.. Your..."

Caroline watched Kate's amused expression of pleasure and achievement wipe to a misty haze of need, as Caroline's knee in turn found Kate's epicenter of nerves and placed harsh contact. Caroline riding her body up and down causing delicious friction across her knee and Kate's core, She felt Kate try to speed up the motions she felt her need coat her skin, she enjoyed the lusty smile that made her melt every time creep over Kate's face.

Caroline removed herself a little slowly moving her hand down to meet her knee she slowly seductively bit at Kate's neck letting it trail in a nibble and a lick across her exposed bare skin, causing the skin beneath to explode in exquisite goosebumps of desire. Her body tingled as Caroline's kisses and touches descended she felt her stomach jolt the need so strong the longing unbearable, she couldn't control her body's reaction, and honestly she didn't want too.

As Caroline's fingers gently slid flush against the sticky wetness gathering between Kate's legs, she felt Caroline sink her head into the crook of her shoulder in pleasure. "God your so wet Kate" Caroline groaned as she gently let her nimble fingers delve into the wetness letting her fingers roughly caress over her swollen clit, feeling more wetness join her fingers. She lifted her head watching Kate eyes shut her mouth slightly parted as she bit her bottom lip, she was the woman of Caroline's dreams no arguing that!

Carolines dexterous fingers found her centre and as she pushed them in deeply Kate let out a strangled cry of gratitude shifting a little under Caroline to make the movement feel even more amazing. Kate shifted her knee again this time resting it against Caroline's wetness, she could feel the moisture slippery over her knee, she pressed harder more persistently as Caroline once more buried her head into her neck "oh God Kate" she moaned loudly.

Kate smiled as her knee started to move in rhythm with Caroline's deep fingers inside her, both woman nearing the edge of no return, their breathes pitchy there bodies panting, their need reaching its peak.

They rode against each other for a few moments both feeling the effects of each others ministrations, the feeling building that feeling of release imminent and yet they weren't ready ...edging to keep the suspense their for a little longer.

As Kate moved her hand over Caroline's breast marveling at its beauty she rolled Caroline over roughly to lie on her back, she watched erotically as her naked lovers chest rose and dived erratically incredibly pent up and on the brink.

Kate wasted no time her hand continued its touches to her breasts as soft sensual kisses trailed down over her fluttering stomach, and over her toned legs until finally her mouth enclosed around her most sensitive spot. Caroline saw white spots blinking in the dark as she closed her eyes and came instantly at Kate's touch.

Kate continued she let her mouth suck violently at her clit, whilst pinning Caroline's arms to the bed beside her as she begged she couldn't take anymore, which Kate soon proved her wrong. Kate let her tongue delve deep inside Caroline's tightening core as it desperately seeking something to clamp on to sending her over the edge again.

Kate moved Caroline's hand to her clit and moved it for Caroline instructing her to what Kate was asking, Kate almost came at the sight as she watched Caroline's arching back and her hand roughly moving over her moist clit. She groaned "Christ Caroline" the only response was a flushed smile and fluttering eye lids from Caroline as Kate continued her assault on her screaming body delving her fingers in deep into her opening.

Kate loved feeling Caroline's walls clamping around her fingers tightly her lovers breathe even more erratic, her body trembled against her as her juices flowed freely around her fingers. Kate had never seen anything more sexy in her life god she loved this woman and she leaned up near to her face looking up to see Caroline, who sensed her closeness open her eyes. Caroline forced herself to open her eyes as her hand and Kate's continued their assault on her exhaustedly turned on body. Their eyes meeting the words need not be spoken as Caroline came hard, her wetness flooding Kate's fingers, her body arching as if it would leave the sheets, her breathing fast and deep as her eyes remained tight shut once more reveling in the feeling of her release, as she felt Kate's body respond to hers as Kate toppled over the edge.

As their bodies now calm content, exhausted "I think I'm going to be late" she gazed at the clock "no think about it..." Kate smirked. 9.15 "perks off being the boss no one to tell me off. But thinking about it I think I might be poorly (cough cough) she smiled at Kate's amused expression. "well we can't both be sick!" Caroline panted "okay" she groaned "you best come to my office when we get in" Kate gazed quizzically " your need to be told off for being late in and making me late" Caroline winked jumping from the bed pulling her clothes on.


	19. Chapter 21

A small update :) thank you for those who are reading and your lovely comments.

Kate came in looking rather excitable "Caroline I got the email from the clinic" , Caroline stood up "this is really happening isn't it". "Yeah are you still sure your ok with everything because you need to tell me now". "Kate of course" she let her palm rest upon Kate's Face "of course i am Kate".

Kate couldn't contain her broad smile here eyes sparkled "oh Caroline do you think this could really happen for me, for us?" Caroline pulled Kate in closer letting her lips touch those of her lovers "fingers crossed Kate" a reassuring smile appearing "so what did the email say?". "That they would send it tomorrow morning" Kates smile brightened even more "wow that's quick, guess we better take the day off work then and make a baby".

"Oh Caroline Im so happy I hope to works", "me too gorgeous" Caroline pulled her close reveling in their closeness it was hard to believe not that long ago this decision could have torn them apart. Now it felt like the most natural thing in the world she couldn't wait to have a baby with Kate she just prayed it would work this time for Kate.

"well I better get back to class" "umm" Caroline smirked "who's watching your class?" Kate looked down like a naughty child "Karen Bates", "Karen Bates, the year 12?" Kate nodded. "katee" "I know but I had to come tell you". "I know baby, come see me at Break and we will celebrate the good news" Kate pecked her softly on the lips and scurried from her office.

Caroline sat back relaxing in her chair as Beverly popped her head in "Caroline would you like a cup of tea" she sat up "oh yes please, would you mind" "of course not". She nodded soon retuning with a cup of tea in hand. "You look happy" she paused gagging Caroline's reaction "I am you know, so happy" Beverley smiled. "You deserve it" Caroline couldn't help but swarm with affection for her secretary, her confidant her friend. "Can I ask a favor, well two actually" "yep" she giggled, "well I need tomorrow off and so does Kate so could you arrange my diary to fit I'll get Susan to stand in so her classes need rearranging". "Done, the second favor "would you mind running down to M&S and grabbing a picnic style lunch for two". She smirked at Caroline's pleading face "a special occasion" she suggested "some good news" her smile so bright. "Of course can you spare me now I'll run down and then ill sort out all the other bits". "Thank you, what would I do without you".

Caroline arranged the picnic bits on the floor in her office, some non alcoholic wine oo last of the big spenders she giggled to herself as she sat at her desk waiting impatiently for Kate.

A soft knock at the door jolted her into the present once more as she entered the room "you don't have to knock you know", "I know but we need to be a bit professional at school". "Shut the door and come here", she pulled Kate into her arms "do you know happy you make me". "About as happy as I feel, being with you sweetheart" her gaze drifted to the picnic lunch so perfectly positioned on the floor. "Oh Caroline, it looks beautiful, you didn't need to do all this", "well you can thank Beverly too". "Well I would but my thank you might not be so appreciated by anyone else", her lips sort Caroline's her hands stroking her back and up to her exposed neck. Kate felt the intensity rise inside her, her need beginning to take over. Caroline pulled apart gently from her kiss "I think we need to eat some lunch before I loose all control" she spoke softly her arousal more than evident.

They finished eating the last of the sandwiches ham and pickle Kate's favorite and a large slice of chocolate cake, as Kate nestled into Caroline loving the feel of her strong arms wrapped around her waist as they sat content on the floor.

"Guess I should be getting back" she pouted "well only a couple of hours till we can go home. I've sorted tomorrow so we can have the day at home and you know" she winked "oh I look forward to it" kate smirked "although I think we may need to practice tonight, just so were on our best form For making babies".

The bell sounded loudly around them "saved by the bell" Caroline joked "I'll see you at 3.15" "you will" Kate kissed her gently.

Caroline spent the rest of the afternoon half heartily going through the mountains of paperwork that lay untouched on her desk, she was finding it hard to concentrate. She struggled on a normal day to know Kate was down the hall so close, but so far away that they couldn't be together. But today was even worse all she wanted to do was hold her be close to her, she felt her eyes shifting to the clock every few minutes frustrated that each time it had hardly moved. The afternoon dragged as slowly as she thought it was possible before she found them in the car heading home. Kate's hand affectionately placed on her leg stroking tenderly as Lawrence, moaned on about the homework he had.

"you two are quiet" he commented he'd watched them the whole drive home and noticed they seemed even more besotted than usual. He normally would have made some comment, but not today after seeing how close he'd come to being left with a miserable mother In Kate's brief absence. He was just glad to see them back to normal and his mum so happy, he couldn't believe how in most ways how them being together had helped him and was happy to be apart of it. He really had grown to love Kate and couldn't imagine anyone else fitting so perfectly into their lives.


	20. Chapter 22

A short update for you to read before I write a very long update of their bedroom antics.

Kate had dropped Lawrence off at school narrowly dodging the question of why her and his mum were both off school for the day. He had already given them their blessing about trying for a baby, but he didn't need to know the inns and outs. And until their was something to tell him they had decided just to leave it at that for now.

Caroline was sitting at the kitchen bench she couldn't sit still she was wishing shed gone with them to school just to be doing something. A sharp knock at the door made her jump, she smiled at her mum waving through the back door. God this woman never missed a trick always managed to turn up at the worst time.

"Hi mum" "Hi Love, I just saw Kate take Lawrence are you not going into school today? Are you I'll?", she saw her mums smirk as she eyed up her coffee in hand dressing gown on.

"No not ill mum, me and Kate have taken the day off, too spend some time together".

She saw her mums knowing look and decide to ignore it "oh right, well I just thought I'd check you were ok. Were off to Halifax in about half an hour and won't be back till tea time so you can be sure of no disturbances". "Ok mum" still avoiding the suggestive comment, "I've got time for a cuppa if you want" Celia suggested. "Oh yes sure mum I'll just put the kettle on". No mother I haven't got time, she ranted in her head as she poured the boiling water into her mug. "So what's new With you? I feel like I haven't spoken to you for days" , "nothing much but you must have more fun than me galavanting all over the place I see, your never here".

She smiled at her daughter "so you both allowed the day off together then?". She smiled no mum not really I've had to pull lots of strings and I really need you to drink you tea and most kindly fuck off. Seeing as I've got a delivery of sperm arriving any minute, and a girlfriend who needs a good seeing to so I can inseminate her and make a baby, Followed by an afternoon of lying in bed and shagging her thoroughly.

The voiced reply "I'm the boss". "Oh right well you will have to make the most of it, Caroline jumped out of her skin as the doorbell rung. Oh shit it's early "hold on a second mum", she dashed for the door aware that her mother could hear her from the kitchen. "Oh good morning I've got a delivery for you to sign for". "Um yes thanks she signed the form and took the container "its need to stay chilled till use". He smiled at her knowingly she smiled rather timidly back at the young boy. "Thanks" god he must have a fun day running round the whole of Harrogate dropping of sperm to vulnerable women. "Thanks again" she shut the door hurriedly walking to the fridge trying to hide the container from her mother who sat right in the wrong place obviously. "What's that love?" "Oh nothing just some Caviar" "oh is it expensive can I have a look" "No! I mean um maybe another time mum I need to get in the shower before Kate comes back and I thought you were going to Halifax?" "Oh yes I am Alan will be wondering where I've got to". She stood and kissed her daughter heading for the back door as the front door slammed "has it come!" Kate shouted. "I saw the van, put it on ice and get those toned legs of yours upstairs right now so I can ravish you"... She stopped as she entered the kitchen "oh hello Celia... I didn't know you were here.. I'm I was only joking". Kate stood awquardily wishing the room would swallow her whole, "Yes love I know, well I best be off have a good day and enjoy your caviar lunch". She smirked kissed her daughter again and smiled at Kate closing the back door behind her.

Kate turned to Caroline and burst into fits of giggles "subtle Kate" she giggled "sod subtle get your sexy Butt upstairs now". Caroline walked to the fridge "shall we get the formalities out the way so I can well ... just enjoy fucking you senseless for the rest of the afternoon". Kate smirked "ooh sounds like the perfect day off she chuckled as she pulled her top off throwing it on the kitchen floor watching Caroline's arousal at the whole idea of a day in bed with a naked Kate flash in her vibrant blue eyes.


	21. Chapter 23

This is a short update as I'm trying to type my phone. Which is a nightmare to check it over ... So sorry if it's not great...

Caroline giggled as Kate ran her hand over her soft skin behind her knee Caroline felt herself shake a little at the simple gesture. She gazed up at kate and couldn't help but smirk at her mischievous grin, "What?" Caroline questioned. kate giggled watching her face "just thinking of your mum", "Umm that's slightly perturbing Kate". "Ha no I mean Im just praying she's gone for the day and isn't coming back because if you keep doing that every time I touch you, I'm going to have no will power to stop, whoever turns up unannounced".

" Relax Kate we've done this a thousand times before" she smirked as she nestled her head into the crook of Kate's neck.."leTs not think about my mother anymore" she smiled. Kate giggled and felt Caroline squirm at her touch to her breast, Caroline's hands scraping through her hair "Ahh shit" she cried as Kate let her tongue delve into the hollow of her collarbone.

"Kate this was supposed to be about you!" Kate smiled "Caroline this is just as much about you sweetheart. So let me take care of you and then you can help make us a baby". Caroline nodded as she threw her head back into the pillow unable to argue against Kate logic. As Kate hands stroked down the curves of her loves hips until they rested against the front of her thighs. She watched Caroline's eyes flutter in anticipation, feeling her shift slightly under her consciously giving kate more access. Her body screamed to be invaded by Kate hands her body to feel her take her to the edge and back again. The smile broad across her freckled face as Kate painfully slowly Licked her way down the contours of her body. Her tongue pressed lightly against her cleavage as she let her mouth flicker over one nipple and then the next. She revelled in the feel of Caroline's body spasming beneath her touch, as her hands found her thighs tracing delicate circles across her goosebumped skin. Bucking her creamy thighs up against Kate begging her to make the final act to throw her over the edge, she felt kate smile against her naked breast knowing kate was so enjoying teasing her to distraction. "Please Kate, I can't take any more" kate pulled up to meet Caroline's eyes and saw the deep lust and love reflected back at her. Without another word spoken she felt Kate fingers intrude her wet sensitive folds, feeling the heat radiating and hearing Kate gasp as she melted into her warm moist centre. Caroline was ready she was past all teasing she knew it would only take a simple touch until she came hard, her body on tenterhooks begging for release. "Kate if you want me to return the favor I suggest you get on with it" Caroline growled frustrated as Kate's fingers finally pushed deep inside her sensitive folds. Kate's palm deliciously rubbing and causing fiction against her swollen nub. "Ahh..shh...it" Caroline panted her nails digging into kate dark flesh as Kate let her mouth follow the path her fingers had taken. She felt Caroline hips lift upwards forcing her face closer, she could smell the divine scent of Caroline's arousal drinking it in. Caroline cried out as Kates wet mouth enclosed roughly over her sensitive nub directly over the most sensitive spot, the direct contact was almost too much, almost painful. So felt her breathe change to heavy raspy pants as Kate made small circles with the tip of her tongue, Pressing light open mouth kisses, sucking feeling Kate's fingers curve as they penetrated her more eagerly. Her eyes were forced shut from the exquisite feeling, she was teetering on the brink as Kate Licked and flexed her mouth and fingers more aggressively, urgently. Finally Kate felt Caroline's grip tightened against her skin holding on life until she lay slack on the bed riding the after effects of her amazing orgasm. "I swear every time you fuck me, it feels even more amazing than before" Caroline whispered. Kate watched Caroline's beautiful lips curve gently in a lazy smile as she lay eyes shut slowly allowing her body to come to earth. "Maybe because your so beautiful, amazing, intelligent, sexy" Kate responded her soft lips nipping at Caroline's flushed skin.

"You say all the right things" Caroline grinned as she rolled Kate to lay underneath her " your turn now, And let hope it makes us a beautiful baby". She mirrored kate's Smile as their lips passionately connected. Kate moaned deeply as Caroline mouth fully explored her own, her tongue swirling around the warm crevice of her mouth. They drew apart breathless as their eyes met "Caroline no teasing" Caroline smiled and nodded, She understood what kate meant there was enough pressure riding on this without drawing it out. She would have plenty of time to drive kate wild the rest of their afternoon, but now she wanted to make her feel amazing and watch her orgasm and do the necessary to hopefully make a baby. She felt Kate's hand upon her head she meant what she said she was already pent up from touching Caroline. As Caroline allowed kate's hand to guide her head to meet her arousal, she took in the amazing scent of kate, smiling as she saw the wetness that gathered there. Kate and Caroline cried out together as Kate felt Caroline's long fingers enter her deeply, allowing her muscles to clamp down in approval to their intrusion. Caroline groaned loving the feeling of being inside kate, god she couldn't remember sex before kate it was like an awakening. She enjoyed touching her feeling her wetness coat her hand , feeling her tense it made her ache for more. Caroline's mouth lowered she let her tongue gently dip onto her wetness, letting it stroke vertical lines up her wetness dipping into where her fingers thrust into her centre. She moved her hand to the side of the bed grabbing the syringe, readying it the best she could as she continued to drive Kate nearer to her unravelling. She added another finger as she thrust her hand into Kate's depths and blew cold air over her soft skin that lay around her hand. She looked up as Kate's hands covered her face a little her mouth biting on her little finger, to silence the impending scream. She watched as Kate withered in pleasure, her heart grew watching her she had never know it was possible to love another person so much. It was such a special kind of love voluntary, dangerous it wasn't like love of a child a mother it was like nothing she had ever experienced. As she watched her eyes flutter open and her hand seek Caroline's she fell in love all over again, "I'm ready" Kate panted as Caroline smiled slowly removed her hand and inserted the syringe carefully not to hurt Kate. She pushed the plunger their breathes stilled the weight of what they may have just done, echoed around the room. Caroline broke the tension diving down into Kate's sensitive core and passionately licking sucking biting as her fingers once more dipped into her sending her over the edge a resounding cry escaping Kate's lips "yes". They lay together Kate still panting her body trying to recover its composure, their lips briefly tenderly meeting reaffirming their love, reassuring one another. Kate held Caroline's hand and slowly drew it over her stomach "maybe" her voice wavered "maybe it will work". "It will sweetheart and if I doesn't we can try again" Caroline kissed her nose. They lay together peacefully as they finally drifted off into a gentle slumber content and happy full of hope.


	22. Chapter 24

Apologies for this update being so slow in coming, here goes anyway :)

Caroline sat on the bed next to Kate as they held hands their legs twisted on the bed a little so as they sat next to one another, they could face properly tentative smiles exchanged.

"Kate are you ready?" She asked quietly "no are you?" Caroline shook her head their their eyes linking such passion desire and fear mirrored in one another's. They held each other for a long time before Kate pulled away slightly Caroline looked at here "whatever the outcome were in this together". Kate nodded as she picked up the white stick that lay on the bed between them, she slowly turned it over her brain attempting to take in what the blue lines meant. She sat silent, still almost unable to breathe "Kate, Kate sweetheart it's positive" she looked up almost in slow motion as she saw the bright light Caroline's eyes showed they sparkled her face covered in the most endearing beautiful smile.

"we're pregnant" she pulled Kate closer pulling their lips to meet tenderly before Caroline stood up and danced around the room, "we're going to have a baby" she looked at Kate who still sat almost motionless. "Are you ok, I thought it was what you wanted" , she saw the tears now cascading down her lovers face, as she tried to catch her breath. Caroline knelt next to her resting her head upon her knees "what's wrong?" The concern etched upon her face and heavily weighted in her words. Kate looked up a serious face until she smiled "nothing, absolutely nothing... I just can't believe...oh Caroline".

Kate pulled Caroline up to sit upon her lap, as Caroline's hands made their way to her shoulders pushing Kate to lie upon the bed. Kate surprised looked at Caroline as Caroline's delicate fingers pulled at the hem of her top lifting it up slightly. Caroline gently, carefully ran her fingers over Kate tort stomach watching her skin her body tremble at her touch before, she lowered her mouth to gently kiss the skin. "I'm going to be your mummy, well mummy number 2" she giggled looking up at Kate. The smile that was etched across Kate's face drew wider if that was possible as she watched the most beautiful woman her beloved Caroline talking to the invisible little person they had created with such care and love. It made her feel so warm and fussy as if she was untouchable, she couldn't remember a feeling like it. She finally was going to have everything she had ever dreamed off and more, she let her hands weave into Caroline soft blonde hair stroking it gently.

"when shall we tell the boys?" Kate asked watching Caroline lift her head "now?" she smiled "I don't think I can contain it Kate, I'm so happy but if you'd rather we didn't I understand... It's a decision to make together". Kate nodded smirking at Caroline being so considerate she really had changed she was so much happier at letting go off the control. "Just the boys" Kate whispered "yes" Caroline smirked.

Kate sat up "come on then, let's tell them", Caroline pulled Kate up as they made it from the bedroom they only managed a few feet onto the landing before, Kate found Caroline's lips. Their bodies pressed eagerly against each other, forcing as much skin to skin contact that was possible, hands searched for skin to invade, breathes hitched as lips remained locked.

"Bedroom" Caroline managed to gasp as Kate's hands dipped into her trousers just skimming the top of her knickers, she felt that impending need rising violently inside her animalistic Need, desire.

*Cough cough* They begrudgingly pulled away a shy glance to the boy and the floor "sorry" a whisper from Caroline "got a bit well... Carried away".

she dared to briefly look up to see William standing trying to look serious as their eyes met he finally couldn't resist, bursting into laughter.

"Mum seriously your insatiable, I don't know anybody else who has a mother who's randier than their teenage son" he laughed. She swatted him playfully "sorry" Kate chipped in she looked to Caroline, Caroline nodded. Kate continued "we've had some amazing news, we were coming to tell you", he looks intrigued "tell" he smirks.

"we need to tell Lawrence too", a cry to call his brother who arrived to stand beside him, "what?" "we have news,we hope you will be happy too".

The boys exchange a semi concerned glance at one another before Kate squeezed Caroline's hand and Caroline's face brims with pride, with love, hope and happiness. It doesn't go unnoticed as her smile illuminates the room, pulling Kate closer "were going to have a baby, Kate pregnant".

They boys don't move, stand shell shocked, Caroline's face drops as Kate holds her tight, for reassurance she can see the worry return to her delicate features. Petrified the boys will reject the idea now it's here, now there no changing the fact she's pregnant.

Finally Willam steps towards his mother "that's great news mum, Kate I'm so pleased for you. Please let it be a girl " he joked lightening the mood. "Your ok" caroline asked gently patting his arm "yes" the broad smile appearing now it has sunk in "it's amazing news". "Oh Kate I'm so pleased for you, I know you've always wanted a baby, And well we can all help and mum is amazing at it this baby is going to be so lucky". The tears streaming down Kate's face as his genuine words as Caroline sobs quietly watching her now almost grown son, who is such an amazingly sensitive young man he makes her so proud. She turns to face her young Lawrence only to see a smile there "it's great news, now I'm not the baby anymore, when did you find out?". Kate looks at her watch "oh about 27 minutes ago" she laughs as Lawrence begins laughing Caroline pulling him into a hug.

"This is awesome, she can have my room and I can have the bigger bedroom now." "well who said that, Kate laughed "um" he pressed his hand against her tummy "yes they agree, that the best plan". Caroline smiled that's my son always resilient seeing how to make something work in his favor "well for now we are not telling anyone, until we've been to the doctors, ok". They both nodded "right well we are going to just sort a few things out and then we will come down have some lunch", Caroline suggested eyeing Kate up provocatively the pulse between her legs still loudly screaming for closure.

William laughed "is that what the kids are calling it these days, ok we get the message", Caroline threw him a look of mock horror as William smiled pulling Lawrence down the sitars. "what" Lawrence was asking, Caroline didn't hear the reply William gave just the sound ofLawrence groaning "omg too much information". Kate smiled pulling Caroline in close we are so lucky", "yes we are, now I suggest you get yourself back in there and naked quickly it's lunchtime soon". Kate squealed as Caroline chased her into the bedroom locking the door and throwing her clothes off before she reached the bed. As they so naturally found themselves entangled together, such a perfect fit so aroused there would be only one natural end to their need, their desires.


	23. Chapter 25

Next update :)

It had been 2 months and a few days since they had found out they were expecting a new Elliot Mckenzie bundle of joy, they had agreed not to buy anything yet they didn't want to jinx their happiness. The day had come for the scan Lawrence and William had asked to come which of course Caroline and Kate could not say no, Caroline had been so thrilled at their acceptance she was delighted. So they all bundled into the car, all rather quieter than normal too scared to say a word.. Waiting to know it was safe to take a breathe once more.

Caroline tapped her foot impatiently "why is it taking so long?" She grimaced at her watch for the third time as she glanced around the busy waiting room. "Caroline will you calm down your stressing me out" Kate snapped a little, "Sorry" Caroline apologized tilting her head to let her lips meet Kate's "just want it to be perfect". Kate smiled "it will be" Kate clasped her hand holding it firmly grounding her once more, "god if she's this had now" Lawrence joked "the next 6 months with you two are going to be a delight". William high fived his brother "yeah I hadn't thought about that" Caroline and Kate burst into laughter looking from each other to the boys at their horrified faces.

A small mousy lady appeared from the blue door in front of them "Mckenzie" Kate nodded standing up "is it ok if our boys come in too?" Kate glanced at Caroline who nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure we can all fit" she held the door open for Kate as they all filled the small blue room. "Right if you want to lie down on here, boys you can sit on those chairs over there and you can still see" she smiled brightly at them. Caroline smiled as she watched William explaining to his brother what all the equipment was for as Lawrence looked on half in intrigue half uneasy.

"Right is this your first baby" the nurse spoke gently to Kate lifting up her top and placing the cold jell upon it "sorry it's cold". "freezing" Kate chuckled "yes anyway my first and Caroline's 3rd" Kate held Caroline's hand tightly gazing proudly at her beautiful Caroline.

Caroline sat next to Kate and looked up at the screen as a picture of black and white appeared she couldn't see anything, a flicker of worry cursing through her.

The small nurse moved the nozzle placed over Kate's jellied stomach around pressing more firmly, she looked puzzling at the screen. Caroline felt Kate's grip tighten her eyes darting from Caroline to the screen, "I can't seem to get a clear picture, maybe I'll just pop and ask my colleague. It could be a few minutes maybe the boys would go get you a coffee". Caroline felt the fear the pain sear inside her, she couldn't look at Kate asking for a second opinion wasn't good news. But asking the boys to leave really sent up red flags she looked at the nurse who smiled warmly "won't be a minute".

Kate felt the sick feeling rising, as she watched her stomach move up and down as she breathed in and out heavily. It was a false alarm she wasn't pregnant she couldn't help a tear slip from her fluttering eyes, she felt the loss all he same the hope had still been there. " It will be fine, don't panic" Caroline spoke softly kissing Kate's neck to calm her, Kate taking comfort in her closeness.

It felt like an eternity when finally an older woman entered the room smiling, Caroline couldn't help but know she had children, the way she spoke to Kate so calmly gently compassionately. The woman addressed them both "ok guys let's have a proper look, Kate can you lie on your side a bit". Kate fidgeted lying back at an angle as the woman placed more jelly and began the probbing, before turning to face them both with a smile. "Well they were hiding, but I've found them", she took a pause watching their reactions as Kate turned to Caroline mouth opened unable to speak. "Yep two perfectly healthy babies from what I can tell, they will be non identical two by the looks of it, double trouble for you two" she smiled. "Right I'll leave you with Nurse sue's capable hands as smiled at the junior nurse and left the room. The younger nurse now turning up the sound as they listened to the echo of the two strong heartbeats, both almost in time syncing together.

Caroline turned to Kate she saw the tears streaming down Kate's face as the woman wiped the jelly from her stomach, Kate's hand placed protectively across her stomach. Looking up blinking "two babies, I'm going to be a mummy twice" she almost whispered scared to say it aloud, the relief so immense.

"we are so lucky, well this is it, from now you have to be on best behavior look after yourself" Caroline spoke in her best head teacher voice. Kate nodded she understood just how Caroline felt, how protective she was, She felt it tenfold she had waited for this moment all her life to of had it twice before and it be taken from her... This would be different.

A knock on the door and William tentatively poking his head in brought them back to earth. "can we come in", he surveyed his mother carefully "yes yes of course" Kate shouted. "We have news" his mother smiling widely at him "tell us" Lawrence almost shouted.

"Your going to be big brothers too two new members of the Elliot Mackenzie clan" "Oh my god, that's great news" both boys hugged their mother and Kate and were the first to see the printed out picture of the two blobs soon to be their siblings. "This is so cool, they look like aliens" Lawrence quipped, "Lawrence" his mother snapped playfully. After collecting all there belongings they readied to leave "the biggest hurdle to come next" Kate paused looking anxious "it will be fine" Caroline reassured her knowingly.

"Your going to be a mummy, nobody's opinion matters anymore, does it?" Kate smiled she knew Caroline was right. " so shall we get them together or separately?" Kate smirked sarcastically "well if your mums there my mum might behave, and if not your mum will put her right" Caroline suggested. They caught each other's eyes and began laughing hysterically at the comical thought of poor Celia's (her mothers) face at their news, Kate's mum at least had forewarning they were thinking about it. But Caroline knew her mother too well to give her any time to cause a rift between them over the idea, so this was going to be like throwing a brick at her head, well most likely anyway. Kate smiled at Caroline "Right home to tell the grannies" Kate chipped as Caroline climbed in the drivers side, this could be eventful!


End file.
